


Red coats and feelings

by OL_Ross



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, The smut is in Chapter 11 you filthy animals, nerds with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OL_Ross/pseuds/OL_Ross
Summary: Julia can't get La Femme Rouge out of her head.Set after the interactive special.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 113
Kudos: 744





	1. No Sleep for Julia

Julia awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Glancing at the clock she let out a sigh, 4am. Her sigh quickly turned into a groan as she saw the caller id on her screen. 

“Argent.”

“Ah Agent Argent, it is Devineaux. I may have a new lead La Femme Rouge!”

“Agent Devineaux, is now really the time for this?”

The Frenchman ignored her, persisting, “I was analyzing some surveillance footage of the area

after her last apprentice and—”

Julia tuned him out as he continued his rant. She got up from her bed and made her way to the kitchen, pausing as a dozen roses came into her view. Roses that La Femme Rouge in question gave to her just two days earlier. They were in a vase adorning the small island in the middle of the room. Julia’s brain hadn’t stopped overanalyzing the meaning of the bouquet since its arrival. Come to think of it, Julia’s mind wasn’t just on the flowers, the thief seamed to always be in her head lately. She was an enigma to Julia; the agent couldn’t figure her out. Julia prided herself on understanding peoples’ angles, their goals and intentions, what motivates them. But with Carmen… she just couldn’t get a grasp on her. Julia was roused from her thoughts as Devineaux loudly stated, “—And then I caught sight of her red coat on the corner of Cousous Algein and Rue Vauvert about a kilometer from your apartment!”

Julia alarmed that Davuneaux probably saw her dressed as Carmen and may come to the conclusion that Carmen payed her a visit, tried her best to mask the panic in her voice, “And when did you say you saw a woman in red again?”

Chase grumbled, “I said I saw SERVALENCE FOOTAGE of THE CARMEN FUCKING SANDIEgo nEAR YOUR PLACE OF RESIDENCE dating back three days ago.”

“And how do you know it was her.”

“I know that damn fedora.”

“Agent Davineaux, even if it was Carmen Sandiego, that was three days ago; it isn’t her MO to stay in one place for so long.”

“I know she is still here! La Femme Rouge does not make an appearance without a reason, and she hasn’t done anything in Poitier yet!”

“Davineaux, I’ll see you at work.”

With that Julia hung up. She needed to get rid of that red coat hanging in her closet in case Chase decided to turn her place upside down. She had been hanging onto hope that Carmen would drop by in person to pick it up herself. Would she knock on the door or maybe come through her window? Would she take her coat and leave? Perhaps she would stay and chat. What would she talk about? “What am I thinking?! Do I really want Carmen Sandiego to break into my apartment?” Julia was a little worried at how obsessed she had become with the thief. “I’m as bad as Davinaeux.” She said to herself as she put on a pot of coffee. Today was going to be a long day. 

The sun head long since sunk below the French skyline by the time Julia finally trudged into her apartment. Her workday had felt like an eternity, from Chase’s constant insistence that ‘La Femme Rouge’ was about to do something devious in the city any day now, too Chief assigning loads of paperwork to the two partners, which of course Julia was the one who ended up doing thanks to Chase’s seeming, extreme aversion to all things paper. Exhausted, she shrugged off her blazer, using all her will power to walk to her bedroom and hang the garment up in her closet instead of just tossing it on the coach. As she opened the closet door, a certain red coat greeted her. Julia felt as though to was taunting her. The places it had seen! The secrets it knew. How close it has been to Carmen Sandiego’s body…. What what? That wasn’t a road Julia’s mind needed to go down! The agent quickly closed to door. Flopping down on her bed she stared at the ceiling. “What are you doing to me Ms. Sandiego?”

Just as sleep was about to claim the agent, she heard a knock. Julia bolted straight up and hurried into the living room. Julia’s heart skipped at beat. Before her stood Carmen Sandiego. 

“Hey Jules.”


	2. In which Julia's lack of sleep is a recurring theme

Carmen sported a red hoodie not unlike the one she had on in Stockholm and black skinny jeans. Her long locks were up in a perfectly messy bun with a few loose strands of auburn hair framing her beautiful face. Julia thought Carmen was even more breath taking in normal clothing like this, which she immediately pushed as far back in her brain as possible. 

After a pregnant pause the short girl finally found her voice. “Ms. Sandiego, what do I owe the pleasure?”

Carmen smiled at her. “What? A girl can’t stop by to visit her favorite ACME agent every once in a while?”

Julia felt her face heat up. “Um, thank you for the roses. They are lovely.”

Carmen looked a little too pleased with herself for a moment. Her expression then turned serious. “You deserved them, going out of your way and everything to help me.”

“Uh, wouldyoulikeacupoftea?”

“Sorry?”

The blush on Julia’s face started to spread to her ears and down her neck. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“I’d love one.”

Julia immediately turned to the kitchen. Her mind reeling. ‘Why is she here? What does her interest in me mean? Why me?’ All Julia could say was “Please, make yourself at home.” 

When the agent returned with the tea, Carmen was lounging on the couch like a lazy panther analyzing the book Julia had left on her coffee table. “Hellenica? You are a fan of 4th century Greece?” 

“Well actually, I minored in History. I’ve been interested in ancient history since I was a child. In particular, the happenings of Mediterranean civilizations between the 7th and 3rd century BCE. You see, my mother used to read me D'aulaires myths as a bedtime story. But my obsession with that time period and area wasn’t fully realized until my second year of University. I was taking a class that focused on the history of the Peloponnesian war and the rise and fall of the Persian empire and—”

Carmen was smiling at her. She had a funny look on her face. Julia realized she had been ranting and Carmen probably thought she was a total nerd and terribly boring. The agent didn’t know why that bothered her so much, or maybe she did and just didn’t want to think of the implications that might come with that realization. “Sorry, I am boring you.”

“No Jules! Not at all! Its really cool to see you so passionate about something. History interests me as well, but I’ve only done some light reading on this topic in particular. You should tell me about it.”

Julia would like to say she didn’t swoon, but that would be lying, and she had already lied to herself enough that evening. So, with that she continued her monologue on ancient history, delving into the philosophical and social influences of the period that formed the modern western world, arguably rivaling most historians’ dissertations. 

Carmen leaned forward, subtly placing her hand on Julia’s knee. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you work for ACME? Why not be a historian? I am sure any University would welcome someone as knowledgeable, hard-working, and passionate as you.”

Feeling Carmen’s hand on her bare knee, Julia realized she had been in her white night gown the whole time. She felt as if she was in one of those dreams where you accidentally go to work or school naked. The agent struggled to come up with an intelligible answer, becoming increasingly self conscious. After what seem like forever, but was probably only 3 seconds, Julia settled on. “I suppose you aren’t the only multifaceted women here.”

The thief smirked at her “Ooo, mysterious and sassy. I like this Jules.” 

Julia had to look away from Carmen for fear of turning into a full-on tomato. In doing so she noticed the time on the antique grandfather clock in the corner of her living room. FOUR FUCKING AM! Does no one value her sleep? “So… Ms. Sandiego, I have to be at work in 3 hours.”

Carmen jumped up. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I am on west coast time and you are just so easy to talk to!”

“Um it’s okay. I am just as much to blame.” 

“No, I’m the one who broke into your home and disrupted your rhythm. I’m so sorry Jules! You’ll have to let me make it up to you some time.”

Julia wanted to say that Carmen had disrupted her rhythm long before she broke into her apartment, but before the agent could even wonder what Carmen meant by, ‘let me make it up to you,’ the thief said, “Yep you can definitely keep me up all night in the future. I’ll be going now Jules. Go to bed.”

Julia could have sworn she saw Carmen blush. Before she could say anything, the thief had jumped out of the window. “Wait! You forgot your coat!"

It was to late. Carmen was gone. Fuck. ‘I didn’t mean leave.’ 

Julia laid back down in bed. Despite being awake for 24 straight hours, her mind was still reeling, replaying the day’s events; in particular, her peculiar time spent with the infamous thief. Did Carmen Sandiego, the thief she had been playing cat and mouse with for the past year, really come to her apartment just to listen to Julia talk about History all night? Sure, if it was anyone else, Julia’s intuition would tell her that they were interested in her, perhaps romantically, but this was La Femme Rouge! She was: one, out of Julia’s league, two, still kind of a stranger, three, it would probably be a star-crossed lovers thing, which is far too cliché, and four, Carmen was a wanted criminal. Julia was confused to say the least, and a little concerned that the 'wanted criminal' factor wasn’t her number one reason for not considering romance. In spite of all this, she couldn’t help but briefly entertain the idea of a relationship with Carmen. What would that even be like? Would they go on dates? Would Carmen ever tell her about any of her adventures? Would she ever bring Julia with her on those adventurers? Does she like to cuddle? If so, is she a big spoon or a little spoon? More of a top or a bott— . “I better stop this train of thought.” Julia said to herself blushing.  
After a while of arguing with herself, the agent managed to dose off. 45 minutes later the beautiful Melodies of the Orchestre National de France erupted from her alarm clock. “Fuck my life.”


	3. In which Julia can't catch a break

Julia had been sitting in the driver’s seat of her and Chase’s newest ACME issued car, a noticeably small, inexpensive sedan in comparison to the last few vehicles Davinaeux had managed to ruin. For 3 hours now they had been parked outside of the Musée Sainte-Croix, the largest museum in Poitiers. Julia had been there a few times as a child with her mother but had only driven past it occasionally as an adult. However, she was not there to reminisce; since Chase had rudely awaken her two days ago convinced that Carmen Sandiego was in the local area, ACME had actually found some intel indicating that VILE might be planning a large art heist for the museum that night. Julia’s mind couldn’t help but wonder as she staked out the building; why did she feel so disappointed that this might be the reason why Carmen was in Poitiers? As if the thief only came to France to see her! Yeah right! 

Suddenly, the agent’s self-deprecating pity party was interrupted by a loud crash. A side window of the large grey building shattered as two women tumbled out, one which Julia immediately recognized as Carmen, the other which looked like the suspected VILE operative that dressed like a cat. The cat lady was on top of Carmen slashing at her. Carmen for her part was doing well fighting back but was starting to look a little worse for wear. She was in a white t-shirt which had been cut across the chest. Julia could see blood staining the material. She dearly hoped it was just a scratch. Just as Julia started to exclaim, “We need to go help her!” Davinaeux bellowed, “La Femme Rouge! Quickly Agent Argent, now is our time to apprehend her while she is occupied!”

Julia didn’t consider herself a very violent person but, in that moment, she truly wanted to strangle Chase Davinaeux. 

They sprung from the vehicle, rushing towards the struggling pair. As the agents neared, Carmen managed to throw the other woman; she took off, sprinting into the night. Davinaeux immediately left to chase after La Femme Rouge leaving Julia behind with the VILE operative. Julia pointed her tranquilizer weapon at the criminal but before she could pull the trigger, it was roughly knocked out of her hand. The agent took a step back, suddenly very worried for the artwork and, to a lesser extent, her own safety. “I wouldn’t try anything ma’am, I have back up with heavier firepower on the way.” Julia bluffed 

The women took a step forward smirking, “Well it’s too bad they’ll have to see your petty little face torn to pieces when they get here.” 

Before the feline woman could make good on her word, a young man with red hair rushed out of the broken window. He was carrying a bundle of what Julia could only assume were the stolen paintings. He was being pursued by two men the agent recognized as other suspected VILE operatives. The redhead grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the ACME vehicle. “I’m Zack! Get in the cah!” He stated in a thick Boston accent. 

Julia could hear the panic in his voice. This kid was more scared than her. She decided then to get in the passenger’s seat. Before she could even close the door, Zack had the car pealing down the road. The little sedan’s tires screeched as he through the vehicle around a sharp turn.

“This isn’t grand theft auto sir! This car is front wheel drive!”

“Trust me, I know what I am doing. I’m a professional.”

“Right… so where are we going?”

Zack ignored her, speaking into what she hoped was comms; either that or the kid was crazy. “Do you have a read on her location yet Player?——— Yes I got the cah off of the ACME lady————Yeah I know they are probably tracking the cah! ————Dude! my main concern is finding Cahmen. Just work your magic and disable the tracker.”

Julia perked up at this. “You work with Carmen Sandiego?”

The redhead continued to ignore her and speak to this ‘Player’. “Ok yes, there may be an ACME agent in the cah with me but it’s the one that Cahm likes. ———Well I wasn’t gonna just leave her with Tigress. ————Ok I’ll ask.”

The agent decided not to think to much into the first statement. 

Zack then turned to her. “Sorry I didn’t answer your questions, I had to clear some things up first. Do you know first aid?” 

Julia did know first aid; all ACME agents were trained in it during orientation. “Yes.”

“Ok cool. Follow me when we get there.”

‘This young man is one of the most chaotic people I have ever met’ Julia thought to herself.

The car pulled to an abrupt stop. As they got out, Zack started to mutter into his comms. Julia followed him down a tight alleyway. The duo turned a corner, and there, slouched over on an old crate sat Carmen Sandiego. Her face was clammy and grey; the entire front of her t-shirt was stained red. Zack rushed to her side. “Are you okay Cahm? We’re gonna get you fixed up, don’t worry.”

Carmen lifted her head. “I wasn’t worried Zack, I know ya got me.”

As Zack helped steady Carmen while she rose from the crate, Julia briefly wondered where her own partner had ended up. Her thoughts were soon interrupted though when taller woman turned toward Julia, “Hey Jules. What are you doing here?”

“I brought her here to doctor you up.” Zack announced.

“Just basic first aid!” Julia corrected. 

Carmen smiled at her, “Thank you Jules.”

The trio made their way back to the car. Julia climbed into the cramped back seat. The walk to the vehicle must have made the thief feel even more unwell; she woozily stumbled forward, falling into the backseat, half onto Julia. If Julia wasn’t so stressed out about the whole situation, she probably would have turned beet red. As it was, Julia nervously stated, “We should get her to a hospital!”

Carmen look up at her. “its just a flesh wound. And I can’t go to a hospital, your boss, or worse VILE, would find me.”

Zack glanced towards the back seat as he drove, “Yeah Jules, why did yah think I brought you?”

“Well I am sorry to break it to you, but my boss will probably find me either way; you are driving an ACME owned vehicle.” 

“That is why Player set up a car switch; we aren’t amateurs Jules.” Carmen sassed.

Julia rolled her eyes, “Of course not Ms. Sandiego.” 

“Call me Carmen, you’ve earned it.”

Just as the thief said this, they pulled into a used car lot. I man in a grey coat and sunglasses got out of an old white SUV. Zack gave the stranger an envelope full of what Julia could only imagine was copious amounts of cash. Carmen mumbled to Julia, "Leave your phone here so they can't track us."

Julia slipped her phone into the car seat packet, they made the car swap, and were soon back on the road.

“Player set us up with at a hotel in Bressuire. We should be there in about 30 minutes.” Zack announced from the driver’s seat as he sped down the highway. 

By the time they pulled into the hotel parking lot Carmen had fallen asleep. Her head wrested on Julia’s shoulder. She looked so young and innocent like this. Julia always thought of Carmen as this confident, ageless, larger-than-life mastermind, but in seeing her so vulnerable, it dawned on the agent that she was just a young woman, most likely a few years her junior. Julia was not quite sure what to do with this realization, so she filed it in the back of her mind for a later date. She gently tapped the thief’s shoulder, “You need to wake up; we're here.”

Carmen’s eyelids fluttered as she came out of sleep. Realizing her position, she quickly shifted up, immediately letting out a small groan. Her hand came up to her side. “I think that bitch might have broken one of my ribs.” 

Julia turned towards Zack. “Drive to a hospital now!”

“No.” Carmen said. “It will heal on its own. I just need rest.”

“If you two are just going to ignore my medical advice then why did you bring me!”

“In case Cahm’s cuts need stitches, duh.”

Now Julia felt as though she was the one who was about to pass out. As they got out of the SUV Zack took his pull-over hoodie off and gave it to Carmen so she could cover her bloody torso. She looked so small in the oversized sweatshirt. The agent suddenly felt a strong urge to protect the redhead at all costs, despite being 12 centimeters shorter than her and having very limited fighting experience. 

Zack checked them into the hotel with a counterfeit id he pulled out of his wallet. They made their way up to their rooms. Two room to be precise. “Player only set us up with two cause he thought it was only gonna be me and Cahm.”

“You can stay in my room and keep an eye on me if you want, Jules.” Carmen said as she leaned again the hallway wall. Zack handed Julia a key card, “I’m gonna go get some supplies. I’ll be back soon.”

Carmen and Julia entered the room. Looking around the agent immediately noticed that there was only one full sized bed. She’d worry about that later, for now she needed to get something to disinfect Carmen's wounds. She grabbed one out of the bathroom as well as a small bottle of alcohol from the hotel minibar. Turning to the other women, who was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her side and staring off into space, Julia said, “Are you okay Ms. Sandiego?”

“Carmen, just call me Carmen.”

“Okay Carmen. Let me look at your cuts?”

Carmen let out a small, “yes ma’am.” And began to lift off the hoodie. She let out an involuntary groan as she moved.  
Julia stepped forward quickly, hands jumping up to cover Carmen’s. “Here let me help you.”

When the thief nodded, the shorter girl slowly lifted the hoodie over the other’s head. 

Julia sucked in a breath as she looked down, taking in the extent of Carmen’s injuries. “I’m going to need to take off your shirt in order to dress these wounds.”

“Jeese, take a girl out to dinner first would ya.” Carmen joked. But she moved to take her top off anyway.

Blushing, Julia slapped the thief hands away and, as gently as possible, tore Carmen’s already shredded t-shirt off so that Carmen was only in her black sports bra. ‘Don’t look at her well defined stomach! Don’t ogle her……be professional!’ Julia kept reminded herself. Most of Carmen’s cuts were just superficial scratches and had already stopped bleeding. They would heal in a few days and probably wouldn’t scar. However, she couldn’t say the same for the gash across the thief’s chest. It stretched from her right clavicle to her sternum. In one place it was quite deep. “I think you need stitches right here.” she said as gently washed the area, leaving goose bumps in their wake. 

Carmen Looked up at her through lidded eyes but spoke though clenched teeth, “Zack has a first air kit with a needle and thread.”

Julia met Carmen’s gaze, giving her an alarmed look. “You can’t really be serious?! You trust me to give you stitches?”

“I trust you completely.”

“What about Stockholm?”

“I read the file on that mission after Player hacked into ACME; I know you didn’t betray me. You were just the bait.”

“Okay, but I really haven’t ever given anyone stitches! My first aid training was just self-aid buddy care and CPR.”

“Well you can give me mouth to mouth too if you want.”

Julia stared at her. Was she really joking right now? This is not time!

Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by Zack letting himself in. He had a bucket of ice, some extra clothes, and a first aid kit in his arms, which he handed to Julia. “Okay I’m gonna go call Ivy and give her an update. She’s still all salty her and Shadowsan’s fight got canceled cause of the Hurricane. Holler if you need anything.” 

With that, the young man was gone, leaving the two women alone again. Carmen gave Julia her comms saying, “Here, this is Player. He’s got the WikiHow on suturing wounds pulled up. He’ll walk you through it.” 

Julia let out an exasperated breath “This could easily end up getting infected, we should at least go to an urgent care facility in case you need antibiotics.”

“I’ll just get her a forged prescription on the dark web.” Said an alarmingly young voice over the comms dismissively.

So, this is the infamous Player. Julia decided that she was a little to far down the rabbit hole of crime to start caring now. “Okay Player, what is my first step?”

After what Julia would later describe as 30 of the most traumatizing minutes of her life, she walked towards the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands. When she can back in the room, the agent began setting up the extra pillows and blankets on the floor for herself. Carmen watched her from the bed with an amused look on her face. “What are you doing? You aren’t going to seriously sleep on the floor are you?”

“I am. You are in no condition to sleep on the floor, so it has to be me.”

The thief rolled her eyes. “First of all, I wasn’t going to offer to sleep on the floor; I am definitely sleeping in this bed. However, the bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. But if you are really against sleeping with me then you’re welcome to go share with Zack. 

Julia, who was now completely red in the face, hurled the pillow that had been in her hand at Carmen. Its smacked her in the head. Carmen was full-on laughing right now, “Hey! I’m your patient Doctor Argent, what happened to the Hippocratic oath?! 

Ignoring her, Julia spun around in a huff and began to quickly change into the fresh clothes Zack had brought before it got to awkward. Her heart hammered out of self-consciousnesses but she needed to get it over with. When she finished, she turned to see Carmen, whose gaze was averted and cheeks slightly red. Interesting…Julia had much to think about. 

Laying on the bed Julia stared up at the ceiling. “What comes after this?” Julia wondered out loud.

“You could go back to ACME and claim that VILE kidnapped you or something.”

“Yeah, I could do that.”

After a long pause Carmen said, almost under her breath, “Or you could come with me.” 

Julia turned her head towards Carmen so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. “Are you serious?!”

“I mean, we clearly need a medic on our team. We could definitely use you, Doctor Argent.” Carmen winked at her.

Julia’s felt her face heat up. “I am not a medic.”

“No, but you are an incredibly intelligent women who can accomplish anything you put your mind to.”

The agent sighed, “I don’t know if I can just leave like that.”

Carmen gave her an understanding look “Do you have a lot of family and friends that you can’t leave?”

“Not alive.”

“Oh.” 

Well damn, Julia hadn’t meant to drop a bomb like that, but the words just slipped out. What a mood killer.

Carmen, for her part, did her best to roll onto her side, despite her broken rib. She gazed empathetically at Julia as she reached out and took her hand. “My family is dead too… and/or missing. I guess we are kindred spirits..... You know, you can tell me anything Jules.” 

The agent figured she might as well continue her tragic backstory since she already started. “My dad passed away when I was little; I was raised by my mom. She owned a small convenience store not far from downtown Poitiers. During my third year of University, a man attempted to steal from her store. The police showed up mid robbery, but the thief had a gun. There was a big uproar and the cops didn’t properly deescalate the situation. My mother took a stray bullet to the chest during all the commotion. Later that day she passed away in the ICU. She would still be alive if the police hadn't showed up. I told you I minored in history, which is true, but originally history was my main focus. After my mother’s death I changed my major to criminal justice. Yes, I work to stop criminals, but my true goal is to root out the incompetence in the criminal justice system that got my mother killed. You asked me a few days ago why I work for ACME instead of pursuing my zeal for history, that is why. Sometimes your life's purpose is different than your life's passion.” 

Carmen listened intently. Finally, she said, “Thank you for sharing this with me Jules. Your mom would be so proud of you.” 

A comfortable silence fell over them as they stared into each other’s eyes, still holding hands. Before long, sleep claimed the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i gave Jules a tragic back story.... sue me.


	4. Gay panic

Sunlight Streamed through a gap in the hotel curtains, falling across Julia’s closed eyes. The agent sighed and moved to role over but was halted by two firm arms tightly wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Suddenly feeling trapped, Julia’s eyes flew open in panic, her heart hammering. Her vision was slightly obscured by a mane of auburn hair and her lack of glasses. Coming to her senses, she realized she wasn’t trapped, rather, she was safely wrapped up in one Carmen Sandiego. Julia’s heart was now racing for an entirely different reason. Her head was resting against the thief’s shoulder; one of Julia’s hands was splayed across Carmen’s bare stomach. Julia felt her face heat up. The two women's' legs where tangled together far to Intimately to be what Julia considered professional. Slowly, she moved her head away, trying to put some distance between her and the other women before Carmen could wake up an realized they were cuddling. As she moved, Carmen’s muscles twitched under her hand, her arms tightening around Julia. Carmen let out a groan as she shifted. Her eyebrows drew together in pain. Julia looked up at the taller women’s face in concern just as Carmen’s eyelids fluttered open. The air in the room suddenly felt too thick as the pair’s eyes met. Their face mere centimeters apart. Carmen’s gaze shifted down to Julia’s lips, which the agent subconsciously licked. Julia’s heart felt like it was in her throat. “Good morning Jules.” Carmen let out in sleep husked voice.

“Um Good morning.” Julia said awkwardly, blushing. 

Carmen lifted her arm from around Julia’s waste to brush her own mess of hair back. As she moved, she let out a sharp breath, wincing from the pain in her side. This shook Julia out of her daze; she quickly detached herself from the thief, shoving her glasses onto her face as she moved off the bed. “Goodness, you need ice for your rib and anti-inflammatory medicine. I’ll see if Zack has some ibuprofen. Go back to sleep!”

With that, Julia rushed out of them room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, her heart racing, breathing heavily. For a moment she had thought Carmen Sandiego was going to kiss her! And she definitely wasn’t against it! Her heart actually hurt with how much she had wanted it. Julia had been so busy being in her head, arguing with her brain that she hadn’t realized how intensely she had grown to, not just care about the thief, but want her. Pair that with the fact that ACME probably thought see was kidnapped and most likely already had a search party out for her, Jules was very close to hyperventilating. ‘What the fuck am I going to do? This is all too much!’ Just then Zack stepped out into the hall from the room adjacent. “Good morning! Ya good? Your face is really red.”

“I am fine. I’m just having an early morning existential crisis. Do you have any ibuprofen?”

“Uh no, I was going to get food, I can pick some up while I’m gone if you want though.”

Julia didn’t think she was quite ready to be alone with Carmen again and figured some fresh air could do her well. “Can I come with you?” 

“Uh, sure?”

As the pair set off, Zack asked, “So… do ya want to talk about what got ya so existentially this morning?” 

“I don’t think you are using the word ‘existentially’ correctly.”

“Eh you know what I mean.”

Instead of answering Zacks question, Julia asked, “What is it like working for Carmen?”

“Well I mean Carmen is our leader, but it’s not like we really work FOR her, we’re more like a family. We work with her cause we believe in her.”

“When you say ‘we’ you mean you, Player, and these ‘Ivy and Shadowsan’ characters?”

“Uh I don’t know how much of that is classified.” Zack let out a nervous laugh. 

The Redhead then changed the subject, going on a tangent about the ends and out of street racing.

By the time the duo got to the market, Julia knew quite a bit about racing culture, Zack’s time in Boston, and his extreme love of food. Despite the young man’s prior resolve to keep some things classified, the agent had managed to deduce that Ivy was his sister, and he didn’t really have any other family. It seemed to Julia that Carmen’s team was a group of misfits and orphans that found a family in each other and decided to become vigilantes. Julia would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the appeal of such a life. Indeed, she found herself yearning to be part of it, to travel the world, to be with Carmen…. She wasn’t lying when she told Carmen that her life’s purpose was different from her life’s passion, but nobody managed to show how incompetent criminal justice organizations were more than Carmen and her team. If she went with Carmen, she might be able to pair her purpose and her passion together; truth be told, Julia hadn’t felt at home at ACME since Stockholm, but she also didn’t feel quite ready to leave. Her gut told her that she still had unfinished business with the organization. Jules’ train of thought was interrupted by Zack loudly inquiring, “What is a calfootys?”

Julia looked at what Zack was pointing at, “You mean a clafoutis?”

“Uh yeah.”

“It’s a fruit custard. Would you like to try one?”

“Uh yeah.”

The sun was already high in the sky when Julia and Zack finally made it back to the hotel. Carmen had changed and was sitting up in bed watching cartoons on the television. She looked up, her face brightening as the other two entered the room, their arms full of groceries. “I don’t think we are gonna have enough time to eat all that; Players is talking about putting us on a red eye flight leaving tonight.” 

“Don’t underestimate me.” Zack said. His mouth already full.

Julia felt her heart sink. Since she had decided to return to Piotiers, she had hoped to have at least a little more time with the other women. Carmen looked at Zack. “Hey, could you go eat all this in your room? I want to talk with Jules for a minute.”

“Yeah, ‘talk’ sure.” Zack said, winking as he did finger quotes.

Julia felt heat rise to her face at the young man’s innuendo. She decided not to think to deeply into it. 

Carmen rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at the young man, who threw up his hands saying, “Okay, okay, I’m leaving.”

With that, the two women were alone. “Did you have fun with Zack?”

“Yes, I did, I know far too much about the on goings of America’s greatest pizza places now.” 

Carmen laughed. Her eye’s crinkling around the edges. The sound fell like a beautiful melody on Julia’s ears. Yet, there was still an underlying tension in the air. “Have you decided if you are going to come with us or not?”

Julia heart sank as if telling her, ‘don’t do it bitch.’ The agent signed looking into the deep hazel eyes that gazed upon her hopefully. “Yes, I have given it a lot of thought and… I don’t think I am ready to leave. Not yet.” 

Carmen looked away, the disappointment clear on her face. Julia felt terrible but she knew she made the right call by trusting her gut. 

After a beat, the thief turned back to her, a look of realization dawning on her face. “You didn’t say no, you said not yet!”

“Yes.” Julia said blushing. “Now I just need to figure out what I am going to tell Chief in the meantime.”

“Why not the truth?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, the ‘truth’, that I made you get rid of your communication devices and trackers, brought you to a hotel in Bressuire, made you play doctor, then left without telling you where I was going. I’ll be long gone by the time ACME gets here to search the hotel.”

“I chose to do all those things, you never made me do anything.”

“ACME doesn’t need to know that.”

“True, a little white lie wouldn’t hurt.”

“And one day, they’ll know the truth when they find out you’ve been my girl all along.” 

Julia’s face burned. She took a deep breath, stepping closer to the thief, who was perched on the edge of the bed. “Can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t know, can you?” The playful lilt had returned to Carmen’s voice.

Julia rolled her eyes, “May I ask you a question” she corrected herself. 

“You may ask me anything.” Carmen replied softly.

The shorter women took a deep breath. “Why do you want me to go with you so badly?”

Carmen stared at her. The thief looked a little shocked to say the least. “You seriously don’t know?”

“Well I wouldn’t be asking if I did, now would I?”

“I think you know.”

Julia had an idea of why Carmen might wish for her to join her team, but she wanted to hear it from her. 

There was a pause, the two women staring at each other. Then a look of determination crossed Carmen’s face. She took a deep breath and rushed forward off the bed, her lips colliding with the agent’s. Julia was too shocked to do anything. It was over as soon as it started; Carmen immediately pulling back when Julia did not return the kiss, her face red. “I’m so sorry! I just…well I’ve been flirting with you for months now and you just wouldn’t take the hint, and I thought you liked me back cause you’re always blushing. I’m sorry I should have asked before I kissed you! I am so so so sorry!”

Julia just stood there, her mind for the first time in perhaps forever was completely silent. Then slowly, the shorter women came to her senses. Carmen was still ranting and apologizing. She looked absolutely mortified. Julia knew in that moment what she needed to do. She took a deep breath, stepping forward into Carmen’s space. Grabbing the lapels of the younger women’s jacket, she pulled Carmen down to her height and kissed her. 

Julia felt the thief take in a sharp breath, her hands coming up to rest on the small of her back. Carmen’s lips moved against hers, gently kissing her back. Butterflies swarmed in the agent’s stomach. Softly, the thief took Julia’s bottom lip between her own, tugging lightly. Julia let out an involuntary whimper, her hips pressing forward into Carmen’s. She threaded her fingers through thick auburn locks, softly messaging the other women’s scalp, causing Carmen to let out a quite moan. Julia felt hot all over, she had never heard something so intrinsically sexy in her life. Carmen’s left hand moved from Julia’s back to her hip, her thumb brushing underneath the edge of the shorter women’s shirt, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Julia’s lungs burned, her need for air becoming apparent. She pulled back, gazing up at the thief. Carmen’s eyes were dark, her chest heaved. She brought her hand up to the agent’s cheek, softly tracing over the women’s freckles. Then, Carmen let out an unexpected giggle. “You are so red right now!” Her hands going to rub Julia’s shoulders. “Even your shoulders are blushing.”

“Shut up.” Julia muttered, embarrassed. Going to straighten her glasses that had become askew during their kiss.

Carmen just laughed harder, looking at Julia like she hung the moon.

And you know what? It was funny. Julia started to giggle too. Carmen laughed so hard she had to grab her side. “Fuck, my ribs hurt like a bitch. Stop making me laugh.”

Julia rolled her eyes, but immediately went to grab an ice pack from the small freezer in the room. She stepped close to Carmen again, pressing the cold item against the taller woman’s side. “What does all this mean Carmen?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you want it to mean?”

Carmen looked away. “Maybe we should have this conversion some time when neither of us are about to leave.” 

“Oh, okay.”

“I do like you Jules, so much. I just don’t think I’m ready to bare my soul to you knowing that I won’t be waking up to you tomorrow.”

Before Julia could respond, there was a knock on the door followed by Zack poking his head in the room. “Hey, Player just called, our flight leaves in an hour; we should probably head out.”

“When will I see you again?” Jules asked. As Carmen shoved on her shoes. 

“I don’t know, shouldn’t be to long though; you still have my coat after all.” The thief said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to make this a slow-burn but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	5. In which Julia is stressed

After Carmen and Zack’s plane had left, Julia used the hotel phone to call in her own kidnapping. In less than an hour, the entire building was overrun with ACME personnel. Julia was immediately whisked away to headquarters for questioning. After a grueling 6 hours of borderline interrogation, in which Julia kept to the ‘truth’ she and Carmen had fabricated, the agent was allowed to return home. 

Julia opened her apartment door. Despite having been gone for less than three days, she felt as though she was returning home after a long journey. She loved her little apartment; it would be one of the things she would miss most when she left. 

Opening her closet door to hang up her jacket, her heart nearly stopped. The red coat was gone.  
In a panic, Julia tore through her apartment. Where was it?!! Did ACME search her place while she was gone? Why had they not said anything if they found it? Why had they let her go? Was she under surveillance? Suddenly extremely self-conscious, the agent started to check every nook, cranny, and flower pot her place, finding nothing. 

Well, if she was under surveillance, what she just did would have unquestionably raised some eyebrows. Defeated, the woman collapsed on her couch. She wished she could talk to Carmen right now. Julia already missed the women dearly. ‘God, I am already being clingy and all we did was kiss…I kissed Carmen Sandiego…..fuck!’ Her breath came out fast and shallow. Jules definitely did not get any sleep that night. 

When Julia groggily meandered her way into work the next morning she was immediately confronted by her partner. Devineaux grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into a small supply closet. “Tell me everything.”

Re-positioning her glasses, Julia looked off to the side of Chase’s head, avoiding eye contact with the with her partner; she did not enjoy lying, especially to him. “I am sure you have already read my report I gave yesterday Agent Devineaux.”

“Do NOT bull shit me Argent! I was the one who pursued the thief! How did you end up in her custody?”

“She doubled back and grabbed me. A fact which I did include in my report.” Julia had decided to leave out Zack being the one who brought her; she thought it best to not bring to light the young man’s involvement with Carmen.

“The woman was injured! How did she force you into the vehicle?”

“She was injured, yet she still outran you.”

Chase let out a frustrated growl. Popping several mints into his mouth.

Julia continued, “You are asking me the same questions that I was asked yesterday.”

“AND YOU ARE GIVING ME THE SAME ANSWERS!”

There was a pause, Julia wasn’t sure what to say. She thought Devineaux would be the first person to believe that Carmen Sandiego would deviously kidnapped and use her. This was more than little strange and out of character for the man. 

“Argent…. Chief asked me to look around your apartment for clues after you disappeared. I found something that makes your story…. well…. a little less believable and I just want you to trust me and tell me what’s really going on.”

Julia’s heart was raising. The little room suddenly felt too hot and twice as small. Davineaux must have found Carmen’s coat and took it. “Did you turn it in? Does ACME know?”

“Do you really think you would be standing here today if I did?”

“Why are you covering for me?”

“Because we’re partners, we have been partners since before either of us worked at ACME, that means we watch out for each other even when one of us might not understand or agree with the other’s reasoning, that’s what partners do. I don’t know why you have the coat of La Femme Rouge, but I trust your judgement, I know you must have a good reason because as long as I have known you, you have been one of the most level headed people I have ever met."

Julia was taken aback; it dawned on her that despite all of Chase Devineaux’s short comings, ultimately, he was a truly loyal, and good-hearted man. “Alright, but I am not going to tell you anything in this ACME storeroom.”

The pair met back up at a small outdoor café overlooking the Clain river. Chase took a sip of his coffee. “So, what have you gotten yourself into?” 

Julia took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word the answer in a diplomatic and logical way. She was painfully aware that, if her recent actions were disclosed to ACME, she could possibly face severe consequences; after all, she was a member of a clandestine government agency. “It is no secret that you and I have had different opinions of Carmen Sandiego for a long time.” 

“Yes, that is obvious Ms. Argent, cut to the chase.”

“I have her coat because I helped her with one of her missions by dressing as a decoy.”

Chase let out a weary sigh, running a hand through his hair, “I had feared that much. And these past few days?”

“I was voluntarily with her.”

“Are you a double agent for her?”

“No, I haven’t given her any ACME intel, if that is what you are asking.”

“Why do you help her though? She is a thief!”

“Yet she returns everything she steals, often to me.”

“She hacked into ACME; she clearly is not on our side. What is your explanation for that?”

“I… I don’t have one.”

“And you can just trust her?” 

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand. Is there something more going on here?”

Julia didn’t respond, suddenly finding her coffee very interesting. 

Silence hung over the pair like a dark cloud. Chase got up from the table, “I’ll bring the coat over to your place after work, and I won’t tell anyone about any of this, but Argent…. I cannot pretend that I understand your allegiance to her, and I cannot promise I will cover for you if this happens again; I have spent to long trying to bring her in. I hope you know what you are doing.” 

With that, the Frenchmen walked away, leaving Julia to think about her situation. The problem was, she did not really know what she was doing. She lived by a rule of always trusting her gut, but the state it had led her to be in was tense and stressful.

That night Julia dreamed of Carmen. The pair were back in the Bressuire hotel room, only this time, the thief wore her infamous red coat. She was holding the agent’s hand while reciting facts about the Achaemenid Empire. Zack sat in the corner eating clafoutis, dressed like a doctor. He looked up and said “I’ve gotta go water my race car, use protection.” Then left.

Suddenly she and Carmen were kissing. The taller woman Straddled Julia, breaking the kiss to whisper in her ear, “You are smarter than everyone at ACME.” Then she started to leave a trail of gentle bites down Julia’s neck. 

Before Carmen could go any further, Devineaux burst through the window. “Come with me Ms. Argent!” He grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the hotel door.

The pair were immediately relocated to the ACME headquarters. Chief stalked towards them in hologram form. “Agent Argent, for your insubordination we are going to have you terminated.”

“She’s getting fired?!” Devineaux asked. 

“No of course not; she knows all are secrets. We are going to kill her.” Chief said as she pulled out a pistol. 

“Damn, your hologram can hold non-hologram guns?! That is pretty cool!” Said the man excitedly. 

“It IS cool Agent Denineaux.” She said as she squeezed the trigger. 

Julia woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing. “Dreams are just a subconscious manifestation of stress.” She said trying to reassure herself. “It doesn’t mean anything more Julia.” 

The floorboards of the small apartment creaked as she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Moonlight streamed though the window, falling on the now wilted roses on her kitchen island. Her heart clinched at the sight. She yearned to see the thief, or at least just talk to her. Nobody had ever made her feel as heard and understood as Carmen did. She wondered how the other woman was doing. Were her cuts healing? Was she resting enough for her rib to mend itself? If she was resting, surly she wouldn’t be participating in any new missions for a while. Julia hoped that Carmen was properly resting, but she couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed that she would most likely not run into the thief on the job. 

A few weeks past. Things were mostly quite at work. She and Chase didn’t speak about the coat or Julia’s time with Carmen again. Julia found herself slipping back into her old routines. The only difference was the addition of the dreams; often, they were different variations of the first, sometimes worse, sometimes better. But whether Julia woke up terrified, confused, horny, or some awful combination of the three, she never slept a full night. 

This new normal changed however one rainy Saturday morning. Julia was making coffee, listening La Chute by Albert Camus on audiobook. Her peaceful ruminations were unceremoniously interrupted however by an incoming call from the chief. “Gumshoe, I need you, your partner, and Agent Zari on the next fight out of Poitiers. You are going to New Orleans, USA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am considering writing a chapter from Carmen's POV. Thoughts?


	6. In which Carmen is broody and disagreeable

Carmen’s ribs ached in a dull, but constantly there way as she slowly came into consciousness. Sounds filtered into the thief’s room from the downstairs communal area of team red’s new San Diego home. “Yo crackhead, its my turn with the TV.” 

“Let me finish my game sis! I let you finish your real housewives episode yesterday.”

“Only because you were watching it too!”

“Enough! Zack, Ivy, if you two keep arguing I am going to give the television set away!”

“Yes Dadosan.” The sibling’s voices mocked in unison. 

Carmen could almost picture Shadowsan’s disapproving glare that he was most likely giving the two red heads at that moment. Rolling out of bed, she checked the alarm clock on her side table. Noon? Good. Since acquiring her injuries in Poitiers, Carmen had tried to sleep away the recovery time as much as possible. She didn’t really have any other choice; it was either sleep or go completely stir-crazy. Her injuries were not nearly as bad this time as they were after Stockholm, but Shadowsan and the siblings still watched her like hawks, keeping her from doing anything strenuous or leaving the house. 

The thief meandered her way out of her room and down the stairs. The smell of baking bread wafted from the kitchen area where Shadowsan stood, washing the dishes in the sink. The man had become quite the cook and baker when he wasn’t on missions, which was proving to be very beneficial to the team; they had stopped relying so much on junk food and take out. A home cooked meal did wonders for the sour mood Carmen had been in lately; she hated being stuck in on place for so long, even if she did love her new home. 

She grabbed an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter and flopped down on the couch, observing the siblings’ antics. “You two can’t try to be a little bit quieter?”

“It’s the afternoon Cahm.” Ivy said exasperated, running a hand through her short red hair.

“Bet you wouldn’t be this upset if it was Julia making all this noise.” Zack said smirking.

“Whatcha getting at there Bro?” Inquired Ivy. Carmen hadn’t disclosed to the other women what had happened between her and Jules; She didn’t really talk to anyone about it except Player. Using a teenage, home-schooled, hacktivist as a therapist might not be the most conventional way for one to process feelings that they had little experience with, but it worked for her. She grew up extremely sheltered on VILE island, and being the only kid there, it’s not like she had much interaction with people her age. Even when she started to attend VILE academy, she was still by far the youngest, and treated as such. Sure, she may have had a few crushes here or there, but never anything close to a relationship. When she left the island, she didn’t start dating; no, she stayed on the move. However, the combination of the immediate freedom she had after leaving, her innate curiosity, and open mindedness, did lead to her discovering things about herself, such as her bisexuality, her natural charm, and the ease in which she was able to flirt. The thief knew the effect she had on people. Now, at the ripe old age of twenty, Carmen found herself completely infatuated with someone for the first time. 

Julia Argent was the most precious woman Carmen had ever laid eyes on. The constellations of freckles that fell across her face and shoulders, the way she would readjust her glasses when she was nervous, the melodic gentleness of her voice, the way her eyes lit up whenever she would ramble about history or art, the softness of her lips against Carmen’s…. 

Frustrated, Carmen threw her apple at Zack and stormed back up the stairs. She knew that she was being immature, and she was sure that the young man would apologize when he realized she wasn’t in a place emotionally to get teased about that situation in particular, but until then, she would allow herself to take comfort in the quiet, simmering resentment she felt inside.

Her pity-party was soon interrupted by the sound of her ringing phone. “Hey Player, what’s going on outside of my prison.” 

“Haha, very funny Red.”

“I’m sick of it here, I love this place but….”

“I know, I know.”

“I’m doing much better! Honestly, I don’t see why I can’t at least go on some missions! I mean, this is my team, and it’s not like I am some sort of invalid.”

“Speaking of missions, I intercepted and decrypted several VILE communications over the week that has led me to believe that they plan on continuing their trend of stealing from famous art museums. I think they may be targeting a certain painting residing in the New Orleans Museum of Art next.”

“Just one painting? That seems a bit below VILE’s normal fair.”

“Not just any painting Red, a Pablo Picasso piece. His works have been known to fetch upwards of one hundred million US dollars at auction. Also, New Orleans is a city deep with history and culture; I am sure there will be many other priceless things that VILE may be interested in getting their grubby little hands on while they are in the area.” 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself Player. When do we leave?”

“Uh, its only been a few weeks since Poitiers Red… Ribs normally take at least six weeks to heal.” 

“Player, I’ll be back up on this one, I just need to do something! To go somewhere!”

“You are going to have to convince Shadowson that too.”

“Which is why I need you on my side on this one! Please Player?”

“I’ll get you a plane ticket.”

“THANK YOU!”

Before the end of the day, Shadowson, Zack, Ivy, and Carmen were soaring thousands of meters above the earth, quickly approaching the Louis Armstrong International Airport. “Remember Carmen, when we get there you will only do reconnaissance!”

“Yes, Shadowsan. We already spoke about this.”

Ignoring her, the man continued, “And you will stay in the vehicle with Zack and Ivy if we make contact with any VILE operatives!” 

“Don’t worry Shadowsan, I won’t let her leave the cah!” Said Zack cheerfully.

“Like you could stop me.” Replied Carmen.

“He could if I helped him.” Said Ivy, jokingly flexing.

Carmen rolled her eyes but sent a good-natured wink to the other woman. 

The next morning the gang started to scope out the area, stopping for breakfast at the Ruby Sipper Café. Carmen’s mood had improved tenfold as she dug into her large serving of eggs benedict, watching pedestrians meander by, completely wrapped up in their own lives, couples holding hands, children excitedly trying to pull their parents into nearby praline shops, tourists politely asking locals how to get to the French Quarter. 

The thief loved people watching; it fascinated her, how each one of these individuals had different goals and dreams, different struggles, to the point were she could only imagine what each one of their lives was like, just as they could only imagine what her life was like. She was sure that if any of them did try to picture what her life could be, the image they would arrive on would undoubtedly pale in comparison to the danger, excitement, and adventure her reality truly contained. No, the chaos of her life resided below the ordinary toils of these peoples’ realities. Ironically, the most normal part of Carmen’s existence was also the part that most got under her skin and left her on edge, her feelings for Julia. 

“Hey Cahm, you okay?” Ivy roused Carmen out of her musings, placing a concerned hand on the thief’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine Ivy, just getting use to no longer sleeping fourteen hours a day again.” 

Perspective as always, Shadowsan stated, “When you are done brooding, I think it is time we get to know the layout of the museum.”

The New Orleans Museum of Art was a huge, three story building, situated picturesquely on the edge of City park. The tall, Roman style columns loomed above Carmen as she walked up the stairs of the museum. “There are two Picasso works currently displayed. One is a bronze sculpture called Mask of a Faun, the second is a painting called Woman in an Armchair. Seeing as Picasso’s paintings generally go for more money than his sculptures, I am guessing VILE will go for the later first.” Player stated into the team’s comms. 

The team divided to cover more ground. After pick pocketing an access key-fob off a distracted janitor, Carmen joined a guided tour group, subtly taking note of all the entrances, exits, and hiding spots as she moved about. Rounding a corner, her heart stopped. Just ahead of her was non-other than Julia Argent. The agent was sitting on a bench carefully analyzing a painting. her posture was perfect. She wasn’t wearing her normal business suite rather, a cream-colored button-up and blue jeans. She was most likely trying and blend in. The thief broke away from her group, walking over to where Julia was. Taking a closer look at the art piece that had so adamantly captured the woman's attention, Carmen asked, “Guardian Angles by Dorothea Tanning? You are a fan of American Surrealism art?”

Julia jumped so hard she nearly got air off the bench. The agent whirled around, her eyes the size of saucers behind her round glasses. ‘So cute!’ Though Carmen. “What are you doing here Ms. Sandiego!?” Julia whisper-shouted.

Carmen tried not to laugh as she responded, looking Julia up and down. “Admiring the art of course! And I thought we were past the ‘Ms. Sandiego’ thing; it’s just Carmen.”

Julia’s cheeks were bright red. “You shouldn’t be here! You should be at home resting and healing!”

“How do you know New Orleans isn’t my home hum? Maybe I enjoy visiting art while recuperating.”

“That would be quite the coincidence Carmen.”

“Maybe just fate?”

Julia looked around nervously. “We probably shouldn’t be taking out in the open like this.”

“Why? Are there other agents hanging around here?”

Julia just looked up at her, a slightly frustrated look in her eye. Carmen held out her hand, which the sorter woman took after a beat. The thief led the agent down a hall, to one of the potential hiding spots she had noticed earlier, avoiding the security cameras that Player had pointed out. 

Her mind briefly paused to admire the sensation of Julia’s hand in hers, her soft skin, and how perfectly their fingers fit together. Any onlooker would assume that they were just a young couple, or close friends. If only it could be that simple. 

Unlocking a door labeled housekeeping, Carmen pulled Julia into the small closet she found on the other side. Suddenly being in extremely close proximity to the other woman, the thief found it hard to breath. Julia looked up at her, their eyes meeting. The tension in the tiny room was as thick as molasses. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Carmen did something she had deeply wanted to do for the longest of time. She pulled Julia into a hug. After a moment, the shorter woman wrapped her arms around Carmen's waist, her head coming to rest against the thief’s shoulder. Finally, Carmen could breath. Her heart did somersaults as she rested her chin against the top of Julia’s head. The agent smelled of lavender shampoo and coffee. Her hair was soft, her slender frame fit perfectly against Carmen’s body. The taller woman tried to impart all the unsaid feelings and words that she desperately wanted to convey, just didn’t know how. If that moment had lasted the rest of her life, Carmen was sure she would have died a happy woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have written Carmen a bit more pretentious and touch-staved than she is portrayed in the actual show. However, she was raised on VILE island so I'm sure she is at least a little emotionally stunted.


	7. The joys of effective communication

Fluorescent lights flickered across old rags, feather dusters, and bottles of Windex. The smell of cleaning chemicals prospered in the air. Julia was a little concerned with the frequency in which was getting yanked into supply closets these days. More so than that, she was confused as to why Carmen Sandiego had pulled her into one just to end up hugging her. The agent had suspected that they would talk about the museums current caper or perhaps what was going on between them, but never did Julia expect that Carmen just wanted a hug. 

The thief’s red hoodie was soft against Julia’s cheek. She could feel Carmen’s heart beating rapidly against her chest. Her arms held the agent tightly and securely, but her breath came out slightly ragged. Concerned, Julia pulled back slowly. Carmen had a strange look on her face. Lifting a hand to brush a lock of the thief’s hair back behind her ear, Julia whispered, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Carmen replied honestly.

“What do you need right now?” Asked Julia as she slid her hand back down around Carmen’s waist. 

“You.”

Julia looked down; her face flushed. Did Carmen really want to do that here!? They hadn’t even discussed what was going on between them! “Carmen, I— this is a supply closet, and I am supposed to be doing me job right now.”

Carmen’s cheeks darkened, a mortified look dawning on her face. Stepping out of the other woman’s embrace she rushed out her reply, “No! I didn’t mean that! I mean… what do you think I meant?” 

Embarrassed, Julia realized she may have misinterpreted the thief’s intensions. Before she could clear up the misunderstanding, the taller woman lifted a hand up to her ear. “One moment Jules.” The thief spoke into her comms. “Hey Player, yeah I’m on the second floor—Okay, I’m on my way.”

Carmen’s hand dropped down from her face. “Well Jules, I suppose we will have to continue this conversation at a later time.”

“When?”

“Sometime soon hopefully.”

The red head went to move around Julia in the cramped room in order to leave. Thinking fast, the agent stepped back against the door, blocking Carmen’s path. Giving Julia a confused look, the thief said, “Sorry Jules, I need to get by you.”

Julia felt some metaphorical last straw in her brain snap. She was exhausted from always being stressed out about the chaotically neutral predicament that she had wound up in. In running around with the thief, she was betraying the organization she had worked so hard for, breaking the law, and putting herself in danger. And for what? To get randomly pulled into closets with no explanation! She told Carmen that she would leave her whole life behind to join her, yet she hardly knew anything personal about the woman. She didn’t know where Carmen was originally from, where she lived, what she liked doing in her free time, whether she was a dog or cat person, or even what her favorite food was. It dawned on Julia that this was probably reason why her gut had told her not to go with Carmen that day in Bressuire; she was just too blinded by her gayness to realize it at the time. 

Suddenly, a tsunami of words exploded out of the agent’s mouth. “No! You are not running a way this time! Not without at least giving me some sort of explanation! You can’t just pull me into a fucking closet, hug me, tell me you want me, then leave! I barely even know anything about you as a person Carmen, yet you know so much about me! It is entirely unfair that you always know how to find me, but I can’t find you! You said you trust me entirely? Then give me a phone number, an address, or just… something! I do not care how many countries you are wanted in; I will not be strung along. If you want me, then you must communicate, and I have to have a way in which I can communicate with you.” 

Carmen seemed to be completely shell shocked. Slowly, her face morphed into a look of shame. Gazing down at Julia with big puppy dog eyes that melted the agent’s heart she said, “I—I’m sorry I did not realize—well, I guess I just didn’t think of how stressful this must be for you.” 

Digging though her pockets and pulling out a small notebook and pen, Carmen scribble something down and handed it to Julia. “I don’t have a number that you can call yet, but that is the address and room number of the hotel I am staying at currently. I am leaving to meet up with my team and regroup. If you want, you can stop by my room at around 8pm. I will tell you anything you want to know.”

Julia took a deep breath, looking up into the thief’s sincere eyes. The gray orbs sparkled under the incandescent lights. They were so beautiful to Julia. “Thank you, Carmen.” Standing on her tiptoes, Julia gently pressed her lips to Carmen’s cheek. “I’ll see you at eight.” 

With that, Julia opened the door and left. Finally being the one to walk away did not feel as satisfying as she thought it would. Knowing that she would see Carmen at the end of the day? Now that felt satisfying. Knowing that she might finally put an end to this cat and mouse situation she was in? Julia might even get a full night’s rest!

After linking back up with Devineaux and Zari, the agents met with the museum’s curator in the building’s administrative office. Agent Zari carefully explained, “Ma’am, there is reason to believe that this establishment may be the target of a high-profile art heist that will most likely take place during the fundraiser scheduled for tomorrow night. Because the event would include drinking and dancing in the Besthoff Sculpture Garden, leaving the rest of the building relatively empty but still having more lacks security due to the guests and staff still needing to get inside to make use of the facilities, we believ—"

Devinaeux gruffly interrupted Zari. “Madam curator, I urge you to cancel this event and allow us to monitor the building for the next few weeks! You could be in danger from the infamous thief, La Femme Rouge!”

The curator laughed off the warning. “This event is going to befit art programs in lower income schools in the surrounding parishes. One of those children could be the future Van Gogh! Do you feds hate poor kids or something? Look, you are welcome to attend tomorrow, but I am not canceling this fundraiser; I trust my security.” 

The streetcar ride back to the hotel was a little tense. Julia found herself smooshed between a very angry agent Devinaeux and an even more pissed off agent Zari. “I can’t believe that woman does not see the danger she and all the fundraiser guests are in!” Chase exclaimed.

“Shut the fuck up Devinaeux! If you had just let me finish explaining the situation to her, instead of being all hateful to poor children, I could have convinced her to at least postpone it! And whose idea was it again for us to ride this damn trolley instead of just taking the rental car?” 

Julia cleared her throat, “Well actually, in New Orleans it is called a streetcar. Riding it is one of the must dos when visiting the city.”

“Oh right, it was you. Fuck you too Argent! You didn’t do shit for us today.”

Despite it being filled to nearly max capacity, the streetcar was eerily silent; the other passengers looked awkwardly at anybody else, except one old man, who muttered in a thick Cajun accent, “A couple of couillons, these mother-land tourists. Sha.”

Julia started to giggle. Soon enough the whole streetcar was laughing. Well, all except agent Zari. 

Finally ditching her partners at the hotel ACME had put them up in, Julia got a chance to safely read the note Carmen had given her. The Ritz-Carlton? Why was Julia not surprised? Even less surprising was the scarlet ink it was written in. The thief couldn’t be less subtle thought Julia fondly. 

At exactly 8:00 pm, Julia stood outside Carmen’s hotel room door. Nerves started to rise as she lifted her hand to knock on the door. Before her fist could make contact with the wood, the door swung open. A rather muscular woman, about 19 years old if Julia had to guess, with short red hair nearly collided with the agent. 

Julia jumped back swiftly. The other woman was quicker, she grabbed the collar of Julia shirt in a vice grip. ‘Jesus, how strong is this woman?’ thought Julia, slightly impressed and extremely intimidated. “Cahm there’s some ACME scum at your door; we need to bounce.” 

Carmen appeared at the door, an alarmed look on her face. “No! Ivy that is just Jules; I am expecting her. Let her go please.”

“Okay, back up. You aren’t going to just brush past this Cahmen. You invited an ACME agent to the hotel we’re staying at and didn’t even tell us?!”

“Ivy, Jules is one of the good guys, she is the one who helped me while you and Zack were kidnapped, and she’s the one who gave me stiches back after Poitiers. You remember Zack telling you about that right? I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you that I invited her here but… It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission? Look, can you not tell Shadowsan about this tonight? He’d barge right in start interrogating her.”

Ivy signed. “Okay, but you are telling me everything later!”

“Thank you soooooo much!”

“You got it girl.” The red head let go of Julia’s shirt, fixed the agent’s collar, and walked away. 

“I am so sorry about that Jules; Ivy is very protective of the team.” Carmen said, stepping aside to let Julia in the room.

“She is Zack’s sister, right? Is she the bodyguard for your team?”

“Yeah, she’s his sis and uh no, she’s my er… mechanic?”

An awkward silence settled over the two women as they stood in the hotel room’s vestibule. “Would you like to have a seat?”

“Yes, please.”

The women sat on the edge of the massive king size bed, a foot of distance between them. “I’m sorry Jules, I am not very good at this.”

“You sure do your fair share of apologizing Ms. Sandiego.” Julia said playfully, trying to ease the tension.

“Uh, sorry?”

“No, Carmen. Its okay.” Julia said gently. She reached out and took the other woman’s hand. 

The thief took a deep breath. “What would you like to know about me Ms. Julia Argent?”

Carmen had been an enigma to her for so long, further complicating her feelings for the woman. The potential of having any question she asked be answered? Excitement surged thought her She yearned to know Carmen, to truly the understand the person she was; her mind should be full of all sorts of queries, but in the that moment she new what she wanted to ask. She looked up into Carmen’s eyes. “How do you like your eggs cooked?”

The tension in the room broke. Carmen laughed. “You could have asked me where my HQ is or my connection with VILE but your first question is about food?! Zack must’ve really made an impact on you!”

Julia blushed. “I want to know you Carmen Sandiego. I want to know what you are passionate about, what keeps you up at night, where you call home, and most importantly, how you like your eggs.”

“Um, scrambled if I make them myself. Poached if I am ordering them at a restaurant. How do you like your eggs?”

“Definitely scrambled with plenty of butter.”

“Of course! Can’t forget the butter!”

The two women giggled. Over the next two hours they spoke about anything and everything, Carmen liked to watch documentaries, her favorite color was red duh, she loves to dance and go on hikes. Carmen was so effortlessly charming and funny. Julia felt herself falling hard. 

There was a bit of a lull in the conversions. Julia looked at Carmen warmly, the wheels in the taller woman’s head were clearly turning. “I was born in Argentina to an ex-VILE member. ACME found and killed him when I was just a baby. I don’t know much about him personally other than that his name was Wolfe. Sandowsan found me and took me to VILE island after he died. I was raised by the VILE faculty. They called me black sheep. After discovering how morally corrupt my guardians were and running away, I renamed myself Carmen Sandiego; I have been running ever since.” 

“Do you know your real name?”

“No.” Carmen took a deep breath. “If I ever find my mother, I think that might be the first thing I will ask her; that and when my birthday is.”

“You don’t know your birthday?”

“No. I know I am about twenty because Sandowsan found me almost twenty years ago, but I don’t know the actual date.”

“And the rest of your team?”

“I found then along the way. Except for Sandowsan; he defected after I did. My team has kind of become my family, they even convinced me to finally get an HQ!” She chuckled. “In San Diego, California no less!”

“How subtle.” Julia teased.

“I know! I’m terrible, but don’t worry, I am self-aware.”

Julia ran her thumb across the thief’s knuckles. “I wasn’t worried; I think your flare is cute.”

“You do?”

Julia blushed. “I think you are cute.”

“You Charmer.” Carmen winked. 

“I have one more question for you Carmen.”

The thief straightened, her face becoming mock-serious. “Ask away Ms. Argent.”

Julia took a second to put her thoughts into words “I—I know we kissed, and you said that you wanted me but… like in what way? Are you looking for a relationship or just a hook-up? If the prior, would a relationship even be conducive to your lifestyle? I guess what I am trying to say is, what are your intensions with me? Because…well, I really like you Carmen.” The agents face burned a she finished.

Carmen thick eyebrows were scrunched together. “That was way more than one question.”

“Carmen…” Julia said in a low, warning tone. 

“I’m sorry, I am not good with feelings, and understanding them. I have never been in this situation—"

“A situation where you feel something for some who is supposed to be your enemy?”

“Well yes, that too, but what I meant to say is that I have never been in a situation where I have developed romantic feelings this strong for someone. I have never wanted to spend all my time with some like this before. My heart has never raced whenever I just so much as look at someone like it does when I see you. I have never wanted someone, in all aspects of the word, like how I want you. And I have never shared my feelings with someone, like I am doing so now. In all honesty, I am scared.” Carmen moved forward, lifting her hand to Julia’s face. She gently caressed her cheek. “I want to see you everyday Jules, I want to wake up holding you every morning, and kiss you. I really want to kiss you.” The thief’s cheeks darkened as she spoke the last sentence. 

Julia’s heart was fluttering like hummingbird against her chest. “Well what are you waiting for?” 

“Um… An invitation?”

The agent looked up at her through her eyelashes. “You may consider yourself invited.”

Carmen surged forwards, the two women’s lips colliding. One of her hands stroked through Julia’s short hair, sending tingles down the agent’s spine. Carmen moved to pull Julia closer. Their knees bumped awkwardly together due to the way they sat on the bed. Julia took it upon herself to remedy this by climbing onto Carmen’s lap, her legs bracketing the taller woman hips, her hands resting on her shoulders. Carmen’s arms wrapped tightly around the smaller woman in response. The agent could feel Carmen’s pulse thundering fast above her collarbone where her loose t-shirt exposed an alluring amount of caramel skin. 

Julia felt Carmen timidly ghost her tongue across her lips, asking for entrance; she enthusiastically obliged. The kiss was electric; Julia’s brain played a continuous feedback loop of goodgoodgood.

The thief was breathing heavily. She nipped at the agent’s lower lip. Her hands shifted, her left slipping under the hem of her shirt, squeezing at the pale skin of Julia’s waist, while the other slid up her side. Carmen let out a gasp as Julia’s hips involuntarily jutted forward. 

Heat pooled low in the smaller woman’s belly. Julia had never been this completely wrecked from just kissing. To be fair, she hadn’t been with anyone in quite a while, and never someone as irresistibly attractive as Carmen. Reluctantly, she pulled back while her brain still had some semblance of coherent thought. Resting her forehead against Carmen’s she whispered. “I…. I really, really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Carmen husked out, her voice several shades rougher than it have been twenty minutes prior. 

“I want to have… a relationship… with you. If you are willing to try.”

“I will try so hard. You don’t even know!”

Julia giggled. Laying her head on Carmen’s shoulder. She felt so safe cradled in the thief’s lap. Running her hands up the thief’s sides her asked, “How are your ribs?”

“I have so much dopamine in my system from kissing this really pretty girl; I don’t think I am even capable of feeling pain right now.”

“Shut up.” Julia giggled, nestling against the crook of Carmen’s neck. “Should we talk about what we are going to do tomorrow, and moving forward?”

“Can we just stay like this for a little bit? We can talk about that later.” 

“Yes.”


	8. In which shit gets real

Julia woke up to the sound of something falling and shattering on the tile floor. “Oh shit! No fucking way!” Bolting upright, she saw Ivy sanding in the doorway next to a very grumpy looking older gentleman. A broken coffee mug was at Ivy’s feet. Carmen groaned awake next to her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “What’s going on Jules?” She murmured.

“Uh I think your team is in your room.”

Carmen sat straight up, an angry look on her face. “Why is Zack the only person on this team who knocks?”

“With the way that we just found you, I do not believe you are the one who should be angered.” The man said, the disapproval clear in his voice.

“Give us a few minutes to wake up. We will talk about this later.”

“We most certainly will” the man replied. He turned on his heel and marched off. 

Ivy took a second to leave after him. “Cahmen Sandiego! You have soooo much shit you gotta tell me! I want details!”

Carmen just rolled her eyes. “Are you going to clean that broken coffee mug up or just leave it on the floor like a savage?”

“No, I’m definitely leaving it for you to clean up. Anyway, the reason we came to wake you up was because Zack ordered a shit-ton of room service for breakfast; we have it in our room if you are hungry.”

Once the two were alone again, Julia turned to Carmen. The combination of messy bedhead hair, sleepy eyes, and smudged makeup from the day before warmed Julia’s heart in a strange way. She supposed it was because Carmen look so put together during most of their encounters. Seeing her so cutely disheveled was like seeing her with her guard down. The agent felt somewhat privileged to be one of the few who got to see this side of the thief. “Sorry I did not leave last night.” 

“No! It isn’t your fault! You dosed off while I was holding you. I should have woken you and asked if you wanted to stay, but you just looked to cute; I couldn’t bring myself to do it!”

Julia’s face burned. Was she ever going to get used to all these flirty compliments Carmen was constantly showering her with? Probably not, they still made her blush just as much as the first day she met the taller woman on the train all that time ago.

Carmen continued. “Well, before you leave today, would you like to meet the rest of the team formally?” 

“Do you need help explaining to them why they found an ACME agent in your bed?” Julia couldn’t help but tease.

Carmen rolled her eyes for the second time that morning. “Player already knows how I feel about you, and I don’t think Zack will be surprised, he is perceptive in a dumb jock kind of way. Ivy will give me a hard time, but it will be good natured. Shadowsan though? I don’t know about him. Jules, he is like my father.”

Carmen was nervous, Julia realized. This was the thief’s version of ‘meet the parents.’ It was kind of cute in a way, but also, the agent understood Carmen’s nerves; they were justified. These people were clearly everything to her. Julia was nervous too. She wanted to make a good impression. She was afraid it might be to late for that thought; Despite only talking, kissing, and cuddling the night before, finding the pair like this certainly did not look that innocent. 

“Before we go, I have something to give you.” Carmen reached into a bag on the bedside table, pulling out a small flip phone. “I picked this up yesterday after our talk in the closet; Ivy was in my room before you came because I asked her to fit one of her self-destruction devices to it. We use the devices for all of our communication tech.” Julia turned the phone over in her hand. Sure enough, there was a false back on the unit with an inconspicuous button in the middle. “it’s basically a battery pack, if you press the button, it will allow all the extra voltage from the add-on to fry the memory chip so that numbers and call data cannot be retrieved. If anyone tries to take this phone from you, fry it. The only number programed in it is the one that goes to my burner phone.” 

“Wow this is incredible.” 

“It’s all Ivy; she made all my gadgets.”

“You said she was a mechanic?”

Carmen giggled. “Yeah.” 

The pair got up to leave. Right before Julia could open the door, Carmen pulled her into a quick, chaste kiss. “Sorry.” The thief whispered against her lips. “I just wanted to do that before everything goes down.”

All Julia could do was smile bashfully.

When they strode into a room a few doors down, all three heads turned toward them. Zack jumped up. “Hey Jules! Want some breakfast?”

Before Julia could answer, the older man addressed Carmen. “Explain.”

“Well good morning again to you too Shadowsan. Everybody, I would like to introduce you to Jules Argent. She is a trusted ally of mine, and a um… friend.” 

Julia sent Carmen a looked that she hoped conveyed reassurance and moral support. 

“A friend? Hum?” Ivy wiggled her eyebrows. “I’m you friend and we don’t have sleep overs. Is she the girl who that new burner phone was for?”

“We live in the same house Ivy.” Carmen said, ignoring the girl’s question and rolling her eyes for the third time that morning. 

Julia fondly remembered how she use to roll her eyes all the time as well when she was a child. Her mom would tell her that if she did it too much, her eyes would get stuck. It scared her from doing it for years. 

The agent’s musings where interrupted by Shadowsan addressing her. “Do you give information on us to ACME?”

“No! of course, not sir.” 

“How can we trust you? You are still with ACME.” 

“I trust her and that’s good enough! I vouched for you only a few months ago, need I remind you Shadowsan.” Carmen growled, putting her foot down. 

“I hate to take Shadowsan’s side Cahm, but I got to ask, is this your brain that is vouching for her or something lower….?”

“Wow okay, fuck you Ivy.”

“Well I vote we can trust her.” Piped up a young voice coming from a red laptop on the bed. 

“So do I!” announced Zack. “You guys weren’t with us in France; Jules is one of the good guys.”

“That is true.” Added Player. “Julia has had multiple opportunities to betray us already. It is only logical that we trust her. You are looking at her connection to ACME as a hinderance rather than an asset that we would be stupid to not take advantage of. No offence Ms. Argent.”

“Well I do believe that is three against two” Carmen said conclusively. She turned to Julia. “So, what do you say? Want to help us out on the mission and see how you like it?”

“I think I would like that.”

“Then welcome to team red!”

After eating breakfast and plotting the caper that would take place that night. Julia made her way back to much smaller Hotel she was supposed to be staying at. She strolled into the lobby, seeing Agent Zari and Devinaeux standing by the coffee bar, helping themselves. Zari made beeline to her the second she caught sight of the other woman. She glanced Julia up and down, a look of shock ingulfing her face. “What are doing here wearing the same outfit as you did yesterday? Did you not return to the hotel last night?!”

Inside Julia was panicking but she kept her features neutral besides a small, involuntary blush. “I don’t believe that is any of your business or concern ma’am.”

Devinaeux meandered his away over to the two women, a bored look on his face. The dark circles under his eyes were only enhanced by the mop of disheveled hair on the top of his head. “Ah yes, Agent Zari, I believe Agent Argent is doing what the Americans call ‘the walk of shame’; I do believe it is customary after a night out on Bourbon Street.” He said this matter-of-factly as he casually pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and poured a questionable fluid into his Styrofoam coffee cup. 

“I swear to God! What does Chief see in you two? Who did I kill in my last life to deserve this?!”

Chase nonchalantly took a sip of the suspicious liquid in his cup, letting out a contented sign. “Please Agent Zari, be professional. This is a work environment.” 

Zari just groaned, turning on her heel and storming off. 

Chase watched her until she had entered the elevator at the end of the room, then whirled around to face Julia. “Now that the hag is gone, tell me everything. You don’t seem like the one-night stand type Argent, I’m impressed. Was she local?” 

“You are right, I am not that type. I simply bumped into an old friend last night and stayed at her place to catch up.” Julia said, not fully lying. 

Before Devinaeux could press for more details, she was rescued by an in call coming from the other agent’s ACME pen. The partners stepped into a more private area and activated the Chiefs hologram. “Argent, Devinae— Are you wearing the same outfit as you were yesterday Argent? You don’t seem like the type too— you know what, neverminded.” The Chief said shaking her head in annoyance. “Where is Zari? I need a status update before my next meeting.” 

After Chief had been briefed, and the agents’ plans were thoroughly debated, the team made their way to the museum. Julia was dressed in a rather lovely, navy blue evening gown; the back hung low and loose, exposing her shoulder blades. 

She was the only one dressed for the occasion. Chief had decided that because Devinaeux and Zari got off on the wrong foot the museum curator, it was probably best they not attend the event, rather, they would petrol and monitor the actual building were any action would be likely to go down. Julia would be the only one at the party. She was to alert her partners if she noticed anyone suspicious breaking away from the festivities. 

As the sun set, Julia watched the colors of the evening sky dance across the Besthoff Sculpture Garden lagoon. A Family of mallard ducks swam past her. Like many of the places that ACME had sent her, she wished she could spend more time just enjoying New Orleans like she was now. Unfortunately, her peace was interrupted by the alarm on her watch going off, telling her that the event was beginning. Turning, she could see patrons start to filter into the garden. 

Before long, the fundraiser was underway. A live jazz band played as philanthropists sipped on their overpriced wine and bid thousands of dollars on school children’s’ crayon drawings. It was a cute idea for a fundraiser thought Julia. She was certainly enjoying herself, even though she was there by herself. That soon changed however, when a very beautiful Carmen Sandiego slid into the set next to her. 

Carmen wore a red dress of course; it had an intricate geometric pattern across the top, woven with golden thread. The gown’s neckline was high, covering the thief’s still healing cut across her chest, but was sleeveless, showing off her toned arms. The candle in the center of their small table flickered, making her auburn hair look aflame. Julia had to make sure her mouth was closed in case she drooled.

“Come here often?” Carmen said, her eyes raking over Julia, making her blush. 

“You get away with saying too much dorky stuff because you are pretty.”

Carmen leaned forward fluttering her eyelashes and smirking. “Yet I still made you blush.”

“That is besides the point!” 

“But making you blush was my goal.” 

The fire light from the candle reflected in Carmen’s gray eyes, making them sparkle as she smiled at the agent. Julia could get lost in those eyes, drown in the depth and intensity of them. Now that she knew more of the thief’s background, what she had seen and been though, her eyes no longer held that mystery, rather Julia could see the pain and history behind the gray orbs. She loved that she was beginning to understand the other woman. Carmen leaned forward, taking one of Julia’s hands between her own, softly connecting their fingers. 

The moment was lost as the jazz music in the background started to fade, and the event moderator walked up into the dimly lit stage, and announced the first winner of the silent auction that had been taking place around them for the children’s art work. A lovely stick figure drawing of a family under a rainbow went to an older gentleman for twenty thousand dollars. “I love the use of colors.” Carmen whisper in Julia’s ear, making her shiver. She elbowed the thief in the ribs playfully. Carmen gasped, gabbing her side in pain. 

“Oh! I forgot about your ribs; I am so sorry Carmen. Are you okay?”

“Yep I’m fine.” Carmen grunted out; her eyes squeezed shut. “And to think my team sent me to this party so that I wouldn’t get hurt during the real caper inside the museum.” 

Ignoring Carmen’s sass, Julia reached into her purse for some Tylenol. The candlelight set a nice mood, but didn’t help any when it came to trying to find pain pills in her bag in. After rummaging around for a bit, she found them next to her new burner phone. “Here, take this.”

“Yes ma’am.” Carmen murmured as popped it in her mouth and lifted her wine glass to wash it down.

“Wait! Are you going to take pain medication with wine?!” 

“It will only make it more effective.” Carmen said dismissively, taking a long drink. 

The agent was about to further chastise her, when Julia’s comms went off. “Argent, we have intercepted the ninja that kidnapped me!” 

“You intercepted him?”

“Well no we ran into him, he knocked me down then ran off with Zari after him.” 

Shadowsan was not supposed to knock Devinaeux down, he was supposed to draw both Devinaeux and Zari away as a distraction so that Ivy could reverse engineer the security system for the paintings. Julia turned to Carmen and mouthed. “Why is Shadowsan going against the plain?”

Carmen shrugged and started to mutter into her own comms.

“Listen Devinaeux, I think you should follow after them. Shadowsan is a very capable thief.”

“I am following them! I’m running right now!” 

Zari the spoke into the comms, panting as she ran. “The suspect has led us out of the building. Agent Argent I need you to head to the museum and do damage control. I believe that the museum guards called the cops. 

“I am on it.” Julia muted her comms again. 

She turned back to Carmen to tell her the change in plan, but before she could speak, Carmen said quickly. “Jules, we have a problem; VILE appeared right after Shadowsan left. Ivy might be in trouble.”

“Well to make matters worse, the cops are about to join them. Also, why did Shadowsan push my partner?”

“He said he simply disarmed the man, and that Devinaeux was just a drama queen about it.” 

“Ah that makes since.”

“This is about to be a clusterfuck Jules.” 

“I know, and the evening started off so lovely too.”

The pair got up from their table and quickly but discreetly walked towards the garden exit. As they left, they saw across the street that incircle the actual museum building, Ivy in a ski mask clutching the carefully bundled Picasso close to her chest, burst through the museum doors, taking the stairs two at a time, pursed by both guards and a handful of VILE operatives. Sirens wailed in the distance, coming closer. Carmen urgently called into her comms, “Zack I need you to get the car to the museum exit by the Gardens NOW!”

Just as she said this, four police vehicles pulled up, blocking the entrance and exit of the road. Ivy did the only reasonable thing she could. She ran straight towards Carmen and Julia, straight towards the fundraiser. Carmen grabbed Julia’s hand, pulling her back into the garden. “Change of plans Zack, meet us on the other side of the garden on Dreyfous drive.”

All three of the women where now running through the garden and back to the party. Cops flooded into the garden as guests started to panic and run about. Shadowsan suddenly burst through the tree line, the ACME agents not far behind. Trying to instill some semblance of order, the police squad leader pulled out his weapon and said in a commanding voice “NOBODY LEAVES, EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!” 

Over the drunken screams of the partygoers only half seemed to hear and/or understand the policeman. Julia turned to see what Carmen was doing but found herself alone, separated from the rest of team red in all the commotion. 

A young rookie cop shouted. “There! I see the painting over there! Julia looked to where he was pointing. It was less than a meter away her. It was not a Picasso; it was a child’s painting. However, Julia could see where the uncultured eye could mistake it for Picasso’s unique style in the darkness of the night, only broken by the flickering candles. Apparently, half the police squadron made that mistake because there were suddenly multiple guns pointed at the clearly intoxicated man holding the incorrect painting. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see very overwhelmed looking Agent Zari also a meter away from her pull out her gas gun. Someone yelled from behind them, “That lady has a gun!” The scared man next to her holding the false painting started to drunkenly scream and turned to run. 

A gun went off. Then another. The lights of the candles swam as Julia fell. The grass was cold against her cheek. Then, everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (屮｀∀´)屮


	9. In which Carmen is blistfully unaware

As Carmen neared the get away car, she heard two loud bangs ring out from the trees. She whirled around, doing a quick head count on her team. The thief felt her heart sink, where was Jules? She had to make sure Jules was okay. 

Carmen started to run back towards the garden, her vision tunneling. She vaguely heard Shadowsan yell, “No, Carmen. We must go now!” 

Two strong arms roughly wrapped around her, dragging her back. Her ribs burned, but there where more important things she was worried about in that moment. “Mother fucker! Let me go!” 

“I certainly will not! Your ACME associate will be fine. She is with her people. We need to leave now.”

Carmen struggled against the man’s hold as she was forced into the vehicle. Ivy helped hold her down as they sped off. “Cahm its gonna be okay. I’m sure she will call you once this mess gets cleaned up.”

Carmen stilled finally, exhausted and sore. “You’re right Ivy. I’m sorry.” 

“So, Ivy gets an apology hum? I believe that I was the one you called a mother fucker.” Shadowsan huffed, a perturbed look on his almost eternally grumpy face. 

“You don’t get an apology because you hurt my ribs.” 

Shadowsan just grunted in response. 

“So, why are you so worked up about leaving your ‘ACME associate’?” Ivy said wiggling her eyebrows and she did finger quotes.

“I said we were friends, did I not?”

“You sure flirt a lot for a friend. Hate to break it to you Carm, but you had your comms on for most of the evening. We heard some stuff.”

Carmen was pissed. How could her team not tell her that her comms were on? Too her credit, a least Ivy had the courtesy to look a little guilty. “later Ivy.”

“You have said that three times now.”

After a quiet moment, she finally muttered, “I don’t even know what we are, to be honest.” 

Shadowsan huffed again. Carmen did love the man, but right now he was really getting on her nerves. She didn’t know why he was being so weird about Julia. Sure, he was slow to warm up to each of the team members, but that was because they were kids! But it made sense to bring Jules on board; Player was right, having the most competent member of ACME on team red, was quite the asset for them. 

Ivy piped up. “Who pissed in your cheerios Shadowsan?” 

“No one pissed in m—” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose and restarting, “In our business, it is not wise to become involved or attached.”

Zack chimed in from the driver’s seat. “But we are all involved and attached to each other! Ivy is my sister for Pete’s sake.” 

“Bro, I don’t think that is what Shadowsan means by ‘Involved’.”

“OOOOooooh. Well what’s wrong with Cahmen havin a girlfriend? Julia is really nice and smart; Cahm could differently do worse.”

“Nothings wrong with it.” “Absolutely everything.” Ivy and Shadowsan said at the same time. 

“Why? Cause she’s a girl?” Ivy said incredulously, her tone immediately changing.

“Of course not! Do not be ridiculous. Romance is simply not compatible with this lifestyle. We have a mission; frivolous companionship would be a hinderance and a distraction. Carmen is young, the two would eventually have a falling out. What happens when Ms. Argent gets her heart broken and decides to turn us in to her employer?”

Carmen, who until this point had been growing increasingly annoyed with her companions but now was full on furious, decisively replied, “Stop speaking like I am not even here! Yes, I want to stop VILE, but what comes after that? Do you think we will do this forever? What if Player decides to go to College? Or Zack and Ivy decide to leave, start their own families, and have a normal life? We all have dreams Shadowsan. Change is inevitable. I just want to be happy! You say ‘this lifestyle’ as though we are still VILE members. We are not. I left; I make my own rules. Need I remind you that you joined me! This is my team; this is my show. I am not subscribing to an exact lifestyle; I am just living my life. You said you are proud of me for forging my own path! Well guess what, this is what it fucking looks like.”

Carmen’s words lingered in the sudden silence of the car. Shadowsan’s face was devoid of emotion as he turned and stared out of the window. Ivy looked down at her hands, picking at her nails. Finally, the tension was somewhat dampened as Zack spoke, “Well good for you, boss.”

The rest of the journey back to San Diego quiet. It seemed to Carmen that the whole team was lost in their own thoughts. Her words had brought the topic of their unclear future to the surface. In her case, it was all the thief could think about. She was slowly discovering that, while she was still unsure of what the future would hold, the one person other than her team that she knew she wanted to be in it was Jules. She loved her life, she loved this family that she had found, but she wanted more. She wanted a partner. She wanted Julia Argent. 

Back home, Carmen agitatedly paced for hours hold up in her room, staring at her phone, waiting for a phone call that did not come. She would go on walks to try and circumvent her restlessness. She learned San Diego like the back of her hand, finding parks and restaurants that she couldn’t wait to take Jules to one day. She read history books that Jules loved such as Thucydides and Herodotus. Wistfully, she wanted to discuss them the other woman and listen to Jules go on passionate rants, if only she would call. 

Perhaps Julia did not call because she was mad that Carmen left her. Did Jules decide that she would prefer a normal life? Maybe Jules didn’t like her anymore. Carmen considered calling her, but she did not want to get the agent in trouble by blowing her cover. 

About a week after the caper, there was a knock on her bedroom door, interrupting her sulking. Up until then, her team had given her space. Even Player only called once a day to check in on her. 

Shadowsan poked his head in the room. “May I come in?”

Carmen rolled her eyes good naturedly. She was happy that he was finally starting to respect her privacy but didn’t want to give him too much credit. “Come in.”

The man walked over to where Carmen was sitting on the floor. Gracefully, he sat down across from her, his legs crossed and posture perfect. “I have given much thought to your words. You are right. I am sorry for projecting my fear of change on to you. You will always choose the path your heart tells you to, regardless of sense or danger. You are brave in ways that never cease to amaze me.”

Carmen felt so proud at his words, choosing to ignore the part where he implied that she was senseless and dangerous. “Aw does this mean you like Jules?” She teased.

“Zack was right I suppose; you definitely could do worse.” 

“Oh? Like whom?”

“Well there was a time that I thought you and Crackle would date. That would have been… complicated.”

“Aw Grey! What a sweetheart! But also, ew; he is like my big brother.”

Shadowsan nodded. His face serious, but there was an amused twinkle in his eyes. “And I do not think I was the only individual who noticed the odd sexual tension between you and Paper Star.” 

“No way! She’s a psychopath!” 

“Which is exactly why I say that you could do worse than Ms. Argent.”

“So, you are fine with me pursuing Jules because at least she isn’t amnesiac or psychopathic.” 

“Yes, by your standards, she is okay.” 

“You know, it is kind of weird talking about relationship stuff with you. I never thought you would be such a gossip, talking about seeing ‘sexual tension’ and all. You seem like someone who would be uncomfortable with this kind of gab.” 

Shadowsan huffed, his face retorting back to full annoyance. “I am not a gossip! If you want to continue speaking about all this nonsense, I recommend you go see Ivy.” 

“Will do Shadowsan.” Carmen replied as the man marched out of her room.

After making sure that her cell phone was securely placed in her pocket, Carmen descended the stairs, walking past the kitchen and living room, into the part of the old hat factory that Ivy had converted into her repair shop/lab. "Hey."

Ivy jolted up from the work bench she had been slouched over, completely startled. "Don't fucking sneak up on people like that Cahm!"

Raising her hands in surrender, Carmen laughed. 

"So, what made the ice queen descend from her tower to come talk to this lowly minion?"

"About that... I am sorry if I haven't been a good friend and talked to you about stuff. I've been kind of an asshole lately."

"Ya think?!"

Carmen just gave her a small, plaintive smile.

Ivy ran a hand through her cropped red locks. "Look, to be fair, I've got some apologizing to do too.... You seem to be going though some stuff right now and I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about it. I just—I guess I felt a little left out cause Player and Zack already knew. Also, the comment I made back at the hotel about you thinking with your vagina, that wasn't cool, especially in front of Jules."

"Yeah that was kind of shitty."

"So you really like her, huh?"

"God, I really do. She is so amazing. I have literally never felt like this before. I guess that is why I've been so weird about it." 

"You've never felt this way.... wait! Did you think you were straight before Jules?! Oh my god Cahm! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was figurately shoving you out of the closet! It all makes prefect sense now why you weren't ready to talk about it, you were just gay panicking!"

"No Ivy! I knew I liked Girls... I just have never liked someone like this."

"So you were gay, them you realized you were more gay?"

"Yes? But like in a bi way."

"Far out dude." Ivy high fived the other woman, laughing. 

"So, what are you working on?" Carmen said, her attention shifting to the wires and circuitry piled haphazardly on Ivy's work bench.

"Well I am glad you asked." Ivy proceeded to nerd out over all off the gadgetry upgrades she was currently working on. 

The thief felt exponentially better after their talk. She was beginning to realize that the communication skills Jules found so necessary, really helped when applied to other aspects of her life. Carmen sighed, a smile on her face at the thought of the agent. ‘She helps me when she isn’t even with me.’ 

Carmen’s day dreaming was interrupted as the cell phone in her pocket started to ring. She fumbled with it, her heart in her throat. “Hel—Hello?”

It was not Jules’ voice on the other end, rather the gruff French accent of non-other than Chase Devinaeux. “What! Do not hang up! Ms. Argent is in trouble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I browed the 'so you were gay, then realized you were more gay' line from a tumblr text post I saw done by a few fandoms. I normally do everything strictly og, but it just fit the convo!


	10. A timely closing.  A new begining.

Spots danced behind Julia’s eyelids. In the back of her mind, she registered a throbbing pain in her shoulder. As she moved to lift her hand to the offending area, Julia found that her wrists were being held down by something hard and stiff. Her eyes flew open, panic flooding through her being. The sudden bright florescent light overwhelmed her vision; she slammed her eyes back closed and screamed for help. Her voice sounded hoarse and foreign to her ears.

Before long, individuals in blue scrubs rushed into the room. Julia felt the pinch of a needle against her neck as she struggled. Then, the world was again submerged into darkness. 

When she came too, she was in a smaller, darker room. The bed she rested on was comfortable, but her wrists were still strapped down. “Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Argent.”

She looked up at the Chief who stood in the corner of the room with a few other ACME personal that Julia did not know personally. “Wha—where am I? Why am I being restrained?” 

“I think you know.”

Julia’s heart felt like it had fallen out of her body. How did they find out? Did they find her burner phone? Was Carmen safe?! The last thing she remembered was getting shot. As far as she knew, the only person with any knowledge of her relationship with Carmen Sandiego was Devinaeux. He wouldn’t turn her in, would he? She tried to steal the emotions from her face as she spoke. “I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about Chief.”

Chief turned to the other ACME agents, dismissing them. Veering back to Julia she stated, “Argent, you are good at many things, lying is not one of them.”

“Ma’am, you are going to have to give me more information than that. As far as I know, I have not done anything wrong.”

The older woman gave Julia a rueful smile. “Oh Argent, after the stunt you pulled in Bressuire, did you really think we would just let you continue working without monitoring your loyalty? I sent Agent Zari to keep an eye on you. After your little rendezvous in New Orleans, we bugged your earpiece.”

Julia’s head was spinning, as she tried to recall all she and Carmen had spoken about. 

Chief turned her back to Julia, walking to the small table in the corner of the room, pouring herself a cup of water from the glass pitcher there. “It is a shame though; at one point, I really thought you would be the person to take my place one day. You had so much potential.” She paused to take a sip from her cup, looking right into Julia’s eyes, making her feel like she was under an x-ray. “I will leave the questioning to the interrogators. However, there is one thing I do want to hear directly from you: Why? Why did you betray me? It certainly sounded like fraternization over the comms, but I find it hard to believe that you would be so stupid.” 

Julia broke eye contact, looking at the wall off to the right. Silence hung in the air like a dead weight. Chief’s stare still fell on the small woman in the bed, as though she was trying to bore holes into the side of Julia’s head. Finally, Julia stated, “You speak as though you are not the woman who used me as bait in Stockholm.” 

The other woman did not respond. Julia did not look away from the wall until she heard the door close behind Chief, signaling her absence. 

Julia stayed in the small, dimly lit room, strapped to her hospital bed for what seemed like two weeks. She would never know for sure though; she had no clock or window to the outside, meals were irregular. She only left the room to be escorted to a bathroom by a silent, ACME agent when necessary. The health care workers that came in to change the bandage on her shoulder and give her medicine never answered any of her questions either. Every so often, agents that she did not recognize would come into her room and interrogate her for hours. She never spoke to them. She was pleasantly surprised that there had not been any torture or other morally questionable means of information gathering yet, although she was starting to get nervous; her interrogators seamed to be getting more agitated with her lack of cooperation lately. 

Her thoughts plagued her every waking moment. Anxiety for her future kept her busy. Until one morning, or afternoon, or night, when an even more disheveled than usual Chase Devinaeux slipped into her room. “You called for the bathroom.” He stated, lifting a finger to his lips as he went to the side of her bed and started to undo the straps.

Julia wasn’t sure what was going on, she had not called for the bathroom, but figured it would probably be best to just go with whatever half-cocked plan Devinaeux had hatched. 

Devinaeux mouthed to her as he finished undoing the last of her binds. ‘The room is bugged, but there are no cameras. Come with me.’

The pair slipped out of the room, into the empty hall way. Chase walked in the opposite direction of the bathroom. Voices filtered from around the corner. “No, seriously dude, you have to watch it. It was so crazy when that tiger bit that chicks arm off.” The Frenchman grabbed Julia wrist and pulled her into a dark alcove, waiting for the agents to pass. Julia could hear her heart beating in her ears, as she held her breath, trying not to make a sound. She could see the shadows on the ground as the men passed. 

After the footsteps and voices faded, the partners cautiously stepped back out into the hall, quickly sneaking forward. As they turned another corner, Julia could see moonlight streaming from the glass door ahead of her. A woman spoke from behind them, “Hey, what are you two doing?” 

Chase gave her a panicked look, grabbed Julia’s wrist again and took off sprinting thought the door and into the night. Gun shots rang out, but none hit this time. Julia felt dizzy, her lungs burned as she struggled to keep up with Devinaeux’s long legs. Her bare feet hurt as they slapped the ground. She could hear shouting and sirens in the distance as they ran, making every twist and turn they happened upon. Devinaeux dragged her down subway stairs; she stumbled, nearly loosing balance. He pushed a metro card into her hand. The train station was mostly empty, just a few people stood on the platform waiting as the next train pulled to a stop. 

After boarding, Julia plopped down on a seat next to Chase. Both partners’ breath came out in pants and wheezes. The woman finally had time to take in her surroundings. The train car was dingey. The seats were a dated yellow color. The language on the advertisements on the walls were in English and Spanish. The clock on the train’s LED display said it was 11:36 PM. “Devinaeux, where are we?”

“Washington D.C.”

“Why did yo— How did you do all this? What happened to me?” She said as she tugged on the thin material of her hospital gown; the train car was cold. 

“After you were shot, Zari and I called an ambulance. I took your personal belongings to hold onto while you were unconscious. A hospital in New Orleans stitched you up, but the next day you were gone with no explanation. Chief ordered me back to Poitiers. I went to your apartment but couldn’t find you. Nobody would tell me anything. Finally, Chief told me that you were a double agent, and that I was needed in D.C. to help question you. Apparently, she thought she could use me to get you to talk. Well, I overheard some agents saying that ACME was going to have you be ‘disappeared’ among other less pleasant things. I decided to take matters into my own hands and disappear you first.” 

As he finished, the train slowed to a halt. “This is our stop, come one.” Chase dragged her out onto an empty platform, towards a public restroom. He pulled out a bundle of clothes from his brown satchel, shoving them into her arms. “Change.”

The clothing belonged to her; Devinaeux must have taken it from her apartment she thought absentmindedly, pulling her navy-blue jacket on, finding comfort in the warmth and soft familiarity.

The pair walked back up to the street level. Chase flagged down a taxi. He gave the driver a wad of cash and told him to drive to the Washington Dulles airport in Virginia. “That’s an hour away and out of my normal circuit. Why not go to the airport in DC?”

“I’ll pay double.”

“Bet.”

Julia raised an eyebrow at Devinaeux. 

“What? It’s not my money.” He muttered to her under his breath.

Carmen. She felt her heart speed up. “Whose money is it then?”

“Don’t be pretentious Ms. Argent; you clearly already know.”

“You are helping her?” 

Chase huffed, a peeved look crossing over his face. “No! she is helping me! I simply needed her resources.”

Julia let out an amused snort. “So, you needed her help huh?”

“RESOURCES!” he corrected loudly.

Julia was taken aback. “Forgive me for being surprised, but last we spoke about this you said that you wouldn’t cover for me again; and here you are, not just covering for me, but saving my life and working with someone you consider your nemesis. You had my burner phone; you could have easily used it to finally find her.”

“Yes, well I had to consider whether the glory I would receive from this hollow mission I have been obsessing over is worth more than your life; it is not.”

“Hollow?”

“I have been chasing La Femme Rouge for so long that I don’t even know why a started in the first place. So yes, it is hollow.”

“It took me nearly dying for you to come around to her.” She teased. 

“Do not make me regret this Ms. Argent.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

As the taxi slowed to a stop in front of the departures area, Chase handed her his bag. “It has some of your personal belongings from your apartment. It took them because you probably won’t be able to go back anytime soon.”

“Neither can you. Where will you go?” Julia asked.

“I will go on the run, maybe fly around the world a few times. La Femme Rouge gave me some forged papers, so I can adopt an alias and settle down.”

He really gave up his whole life and career to help her. “I’m so sorry Devinaeux.” 

“Don’t be. I have not been happy for a while. It is an excellent opportunity to start over with a clean slate. I think I might become a private investigator. I can work for myself, and take cases that I am interested in.”

“That is a fantastic idea.”

The two stood in silence outside of the TSA checkpoint. I better-sweet atmosphere resonated between them. Julia could not help but feel sad as she closed this chapter of her life. Despite her routine annoyance with him, she knew that she would miss Devinaeux. 

“What are we waiting for?” Just as Julia said this, she caught sight of a red hoodie. There she was, even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. The thief’s auburn hair was up in a messy bun, her hands were shoved in her pockets, and her face wore an anxious expression.

The two women’s eyes met from across the room. A bright smile lit up Carmen’s face. She rushed forward, throwing her arms around the smaller woman and squeezing her tight. Julia’s shoulder hurt, but she couldn’t find a reason to care. “I’m so glad you are ok! I was so worried.”

After a beat, Devinaeux let out an awkward cough. Carmen pulled back reluctantly. Lifting an eyebrow, she said in amused tone, “What? Do you want a hung to?”

“No!” He replied incredulously. 

Carmen reached into her pocket, pulling out a forged passport and plane ticket, giving them to Julia. “Our flight leaves in a few minutes, we need to go.”

Julia turned to Chase one last time. “Goodbye Mr. Devinaeux. Good luck.” 

The man blinked hard, as though he was trying to keep tears from falling. “Goodbye Ms. Argent.” He said in a choked-up voice. 

As the plane took off, Julia investigated the satchel Deninaeux had given her, now all she had of her past life. It contained family photos, her favorite coffee mug, and a shirt that she wore all the time. And, at the very bottom of the bag, the red coat that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To smut or not to smut, that is the question.


	11. The Next Chapter

As their plane touched down on what Carmen had mentioned to be the last leg of the duo's journey, Julia took in the view of the sun rising over the San Diego skyline. She has never been to the city, now it would be her new place of residence. She wondered how long it would take to feel like home. She had slept for most of the trip, still being somewhat out of it as it was. Lucidity slowly came to Julia, replacing her since of numbness as the drugs from ACME wore off. In her newfound clarity, she felt both sad and mournful for her old life, and excited yet apprehensive for what lay ahead of her. Above all Julia felt tired, not just physically, but mentally too. God, she needed a vacation.

“Come, let me show you my HQ.” Carmen stretched out her hand for the former agent to take.

Julia looked up into Carmen’s warm eyes. They held a deep sincerity, instantly making Julia feel safer. She grasped the thief’s hand, the women’s palm fitting perfectly against hers. Whatever lay ahead, Julia would take it one step at a time.

Outside the airport the pair met with Zack. The young man leaned against a red convertible sports car, a contented smirk one his face. As he caught sight of them, it morphed into a full grin. “Cahm, Jules! Glad to see ya made it!”

“Hey Zack, me too. Let’s get home quick, Julia needs to rest.”

Carmen gently guided Julia into the back seat, never letting go of her hand. Julia leaned against her letting herself fall back asleep.

When Julia woke up again, it was to the sweet toon of Carmen’s voice. “Wake up sleepy head, we’re here.”

Opening her eyes slowly, Julia felt her heart skip a beat as Carmen’s beautiful face came into view like an ethereal angel. She had to blink a few times in order to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Hey." She murmured.

"Hey Jules." Carmen softly replied, gently brushing Julia's messy black mop of hair back, out of her eyes. Carmen's fingers felt so good against her scalp, sending shivers down her spine.  
Their moment was abruptly interrupted as Ivy appeared at the side of the car. "Hey love birds, sorry to interrupt ya'll's starin, but we'd appreciate it if ya'll helped us get the rest of your junk out of the cah!"

"They are both injured Ivy. Leave them be." Came the gruff voice of Shadowsan.

Carmen stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I’m much better now. You can stop treating me like an invalid.” She grabbed a bag from the vehicles small trunk as if to prove a point and sauntered off.

Julia sat straight, looking after Carmen. The other woman was walking towards a brick building with her name on it. ‘Of course, it has her name on it! I can’t believe we never caught her.’ Julia thought to herself.

As she stood up, stepping out of the convertible, she felt blood rush to her head, making her feel faint. Her vision started to tunnel until Julia felt the firm grasp of a hand on her arm, holding her up and steading her. She looked up at the Man besides her; Shadowsan was not looking at her, rather he was looking straight ahead towards the building. He did not make an attempt to move or acknowledge Julia’s ill health. He just waited until she was ready to walk. Julia appreciated his lack of coddling; his actions spoke louder than his words. Perhaps she had not won his fatherly approval yet when it came to Carmen, but at least he wasn’t going to let her pass out on the concrete.

She took a deep breath. Walking into the team’s HQ, she was taken aback by the homeliness of it. It was spacious, with exposed brick walls. Towards the far corner of the main room pictures of the team lined a fireplace mantle. Still, there was a since of incompleteness; bookshelves stood empty other than a few Russian nesting dolls and what appeared to be origami art. She would defiantly have to change that.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ivy grabbed her elbow, dragging the former agent up the stairs. “Come! We made up a room for you!”

Julia looked behind her making eye contact with Carmen. Mirth danced in the thief’s eyes as she smirked, moving to fallow the two women. “Don’t overwhelm her Ivy!”

Her new room was relatively bare. A full-sized, bed made up with white linens, rested on a light birch colored frame low to the ground across from the door. “Sorry, it's not much. I would have spent more time on it if I hadn’t been so preoccupied with saving you.” Carmen said.

“Yeah, she could have left the interior design up to Zack and me, but we are no longer allowed in Ikea.”

“Really?”

“Yep! companywide lifetime ban.”

Ignoring Ivy’s remark, Carmen continued, “Plus, I figured you could make the room your own, you know? Maybe you could recreate some of the aesthetic from your old apartment so it will feel more like home.”

Julia reached out, taking one of Carmen’s hands between hers and looking up into her eyes. She was so thankful for Carmen’s help.

“Hey Ivy, could you give Jules and I a few minutes to catch up.” Carmen said, not breaking eye contact with Julia.

Ivy snorted. “Sure boss, take all the time you need to ‘catch up’.” She made a show of closing the door behind herself, winking at the other two women.

Julia felt her face heat up at Ivy’s insinuation. Releasing Carmen’s hand, she looked down at her feet.

Carmen cleared her throat. She gestured to a small wooden dresser. “This has some of my cloths you can wear if you want. We can go shopping for things that are actually your size and style after you are able to get some rest.”

“Thank you, Carmen.” Was all Julia could find the words to say. Everything was so surreal, and her exhaustion certainly did not help the situation. She moved to sit down on the bed.

Carmen ran a hand through her hair that hung loose around her shoulders. “Jules-- Julia I don’t know where to begin. I am so sorry I was not there for you. I should never have left without you! If I had known... god! Jules if I had known that you had gotten hurt, I never would have left! I would have found the guy who shot you and fucking made his life miserable.”

“No, Carmen you were right to leave. If you had stayed, all of us would have gotten taken in. I was set up. If we had not gotten separated and I had left with you, ACME would have been able to track me.”

“Still, I am so sorry.”

“I’m here now.”

Carmen smiled softly. “I should let you get some rest. Sleep well Ms. Argent.”

Despite her exhaustion, Julia couldn’t help but blush a little. “Thank you, Ms. Sandiego.”

Over the next few weeks, Julia slept better than she had all year, her injured shoulder healed quickly. The siblings were loud, but compared to the hustle and bustle of city life directly below her old apartment that she was used to hearing, the red-heads were fine; if anything, the noise helped her feel more at home.

As for Carmen, the woman constantly went above and beyond trying to get her the feel at home. The thief would bring her books and make her coffee, she would discuss future capers that she had planned, and helped Julia set up her living space. The couple went on countless dates, finding hole-in-the-wall cafes and antique stores. Carmen took her to every museum and art gallery in San Diego.

One Saturday afternoon, Julia found herself alone, reading in the living room, the siblings and Shadowsan having filtered out of the HQ to enjoy the weekend sunshine at the beach. The former agent had been far to wrapped up in her novel to join them at the time. As she turned the last page, she slightly regretted not accompany the others to the beach; the conclusion to the book was rather disappointing.

Suddenly quite bored, Julia decided to find Carmen. She could always count on the other woman to stay home on beach days. Julia loved finding out all of the woman’s little quirks like that.

Knocking on the thief’s door, Julia heard a grunt in response. “Come in.” Carmen was planking on an exercise mat. Her bronzed skin shown with light perspiration. She wore a grey sports bra and black leggings. The shorter woman could see the trimmed muscles of Carmen’s back straining and flexing.

Julia quickly averted her gaze. Her face burned; Carmen must have been one of the most attractive people she had ever laid eyes on. She hadn’t seen the thief this exposed since that fateful night in Bressuire. It was different now; back then she was preoccupied with stitching Carmen up, but now.... well Carmen was clearly all better now.

Carmen looked up at Julia, pushing herself up from her plank. Her chest heaved from excursion. Running a hand through her messy auburn locks, Carmen joked lightly, “That was way harder than it should have been! I’m so out of shape right now from all this bed rest.”

This broke Julia out of her homosexual daze. Scoffing, she looked the thief up and down, her eyes finally landing on Carmen’s toned stomach. The sheen of sweat only accentuated the visibility of her abs. Julia rolled her eyes. “Ah yes you seem so very out of shape.” She said sarcastically.

“Hey! This is out of shape for me! You should see my body when I get back to normal.”

“I plan to Ms. Sandiego.” Julia could not help but flirt.

Carmen’s cheeks darkened at Julia’s insinuation. Despite their growing closeness and dating status, they had yet to move past holding hands and the occasional chaste kiss. The pair hadn’t even made out since New Orleans. Carmen was always so cautious with Julia’s injury, treating her like she was made of glass. Julia found her concern and chivalry charming, but she was also blatantly aware of how much she wanted the other woman. On the other hand, she knew that Carmen was probably also a little hesitant because of her lack of experience.

The silence was interrupted as Carmen stepped towards Julia. Hesitantly, she said, “I— um I’d like that?” She said the last part like a question.  
Julia closed her eyes, trying to gather thoughts. It was very hard to think with a scantily clad Carmen Sandiego standing directly in front of her. Shaking her head, she decided to heed her own advice and communicate. Not just that, she was going to lay it on thick. “Carmen, what reservations do you have about sex and intimacy?”

Carmen blinked a few times, she looked completely shell-shocked. “WHa—whAt? I don’t have reservations about sex.”

How could someone be so devastatingly gorgeous and adorable at the same time? Julia placed a comforting hand on Carmen’s arm, squeezing gently. “It’s ok if you do Carmen, if you are not ready, or if you are just not into it. I just want us to be on the same page.”

“No! I mean I want to be on the same page to. I just... you were shot.”

“And for all their faults, at least ACME did an excellent job treating my bullet wound; my shoulder has healed nicely.” “Maybe so, but still... Jules all this is so real now. You live with me now, we are dating... I just don't want to mess this up.” Julia's heart clinched. She lifted her hand to cup Carmen's cheek, gently stroking the soft skin with her thumb. "What are you afraid of messing up?" Carmen gestured between them with her hand. "You know, all this."

Julia just cocked her head to the side, urging the thief to continue.

Carmen quietly added, "Also, I am nervous about our relationship going to the next level, you not liking it, but you are stuck here cause you can't go back to your old life."

Julia cleared her throat, "I am almost one hundred percent sure that I will like it. Even if I don't, I will still like you; I do not foresee that changing."

"Jules, I know my strengths, I know that my confident persona is the asset that most people find attractive about me; It’s hard for me to be confident about this."

"Because you have never been with anyone?"

Carmen looked down at her feet. "Yes."

"Carmen Sandiego, look at me. Your lack of confidence in this area is not a turn off. If anything, it is incredibly endearing. You must know that I want you. Instead of worrying about how I feel towards you, I want you to answer this question: Do you want me in that way as well?" 

She looked directly into Julia's brown eyes. "Yes, of course! I have never wanted anyone more!"

"Then I am going to suggest something that is not normally my MO, stop over thinking."

The thief blinked a few times, a smile sliding onto her face, "Okay, I can do that." 

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?"

"Always."

Bringing herself to her tippy toes, Julia gently connected their lips, letting out a sigh as the taller woman immediately kissed her back. She brought her hands to Carmen's bare sides. The skin was soft and hot to her touch. Carmen pressed her body against Jules, grasping at the smaller woman's back, and balling her shirt in her fists.

Julia pulled back, breathing hard. "You can take it off if you want."

Carmen looked down at her, eyes wide. "O...okay." She replied shakily. Cautiously, she lifted Julia's blouse, slowly pulling it over her head. Her gaze felt heavy on Julia's skin, making her feel self-conscious. The older women fought against her instinct to cover her slight frame. Instead, she did the opposite, reaching behind herself and unclasping her bra.

As the garment fell to the floor, Julia took the other woman's hand and placed it against her heart so that she could feel it raising. The look in Carmen's eyes was almost reverent. Her lips were slightly parted, and her breath came out in ragged puffs. "Is this really happening?" Carmen whispered softly. 

The question might have been rhetorical, but just in case Julia asked, "Do you want it to be?" The thief looked into her eyes with extreme sincerity, "More than anything." 

After removing her glasses, Julia again took Carmen's hands in hers, gently pulling her backwards until she felt the backs of her thighs touch the auburn-haired woman's bed. She sat down, staring up at Carmen. The younger women nervously licked her lips, took a visibly deep breath, and leaned down.

Their lips met again, this time with even more fervor than before. Julia fell to her back, pulling Carmen with her so that the other woman rested on top of her.

Julia licked into Carmen's mouth, tangling her hands in the thief's hair. Carmen broken the kiss, looking down at Julia, brushing the older women's bangs back from her forehead. "Ca-can I touch you?". She asked shakily.

"You are." Julia could help but tease, despite the hammering of her own heart.

The thief opened her mouth to speak, but then closed again, bewildered. Taking pity on her, Julia gently guided Carmen's hand to her left breast. "You can touch me wherever you like." Julia's face burned red at her own actions, but she knew the less experienced woman needed some leading.

Emboldened by Julia's words, the grey eyed woman gave an experimental squeeze, carefully watching for the other woman's reaction.

Julia's eyes fluttered shut. She gripped at carmen muscular shoulders, relishing in the feeling of closeness. When Carmen ran her thumb over her nipple, Julia bit her lip, holding in a whimper. She felt Carmen's lips touch her neck, softly worshipping the skin there. Her hands continuing to explore the smaller woman's chest. Julia bent the knee that was resting between Carmen’s thighs, her hand moving to the other woman’s hips urging her downwards as their body grinded together. Carmen gasped at the contact, biting down on Julia’s neck almost painfully in reaction. The former ACME agent flushed as her body responded with a rush of wetness. 

Suddenly, all stimulus was removed. Confused, Julia opened her eyes. Carmen was sitting up right; her grey orbs had darkened like a storm cloud. She was chewing at her bottom lip. Hesitantly, she lifted her sports bra over her head. 

For the first time, Julia truly let her eyes roam, taking in the half naked 20-year-old on top of her. Carmen was gorgeous. Her chest was much fuller than her own. She had a small birth mark on her right breast the Julia had not noticed before. The short haired woman sat up, pressing her lips to the mark tenderly. Moving downward, she took a dusky brown nipple in her mouth, licking it, then nipping it gently. Above her, she heard Carmen suck in a sharp breath, her hands coming up to cradle the back of Julia’s neck. Heat pooled low in the smaller woman’s center. She looked up at Carmen through half lidded eyes, moving to kiss the rough scared tissue from the thief’s fight with Tigress. Carmen’s cheeks were dark red and continued to darken as they made eye contact. 

Carmen guided Julia’s face away from her chest. Taking a deep breath. Looking down at her lap, she murmured, “Jules… don’t take this the wrong way…. I want to absolutely ravish you; I just don’t know where to start.” 

Julia swore that her heart did a somersault at Carmen’s admission. She paused, gathering her thoughts. “Touch me like you touch yourself.” She whispered, her face heating up. 

Hands drifted soothingly over Julia’s hips and shoulders. Carmen closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened again, a look of determination had encompassed her face. She surged forward, their lips crashing together. 

Her hand drifted down to the waistband of Julia’s pants, pushing urgently. Julia lifted her hips, allowing the trousers to be pulled off. One hand slid up between Julia’s legs, barely touching her, barely moving in the soft slickness. “You’re so wet.” She murmured reverently. 

Julia was already shivering against Carmen, breath cutting through her. An index finger glided upwards, brushing her clit timidly. “Can I be inside you?” 

“P-please.” Julia felt like she was on fire. She was sure that her skin tone must resemble that of a boiled lobster. 

One long dexterous finger dipped inside her, gently curling against her front wall. Then again, harder. “Is this good?” She asked quietly. 

Julia’s eyes flew open, locking with Carmen’s, their foreheads pressed together. “Yes.” Julia choked out. The thief’s thumb moved, rubbing circles over her sensitive nub, while she continued to press up inside the smaller woman. 

A pitiful, gasping moan struggled through Julia’s throat. She tried to swallow it down, she had never been particularly vocal in bed, but Carmen was drawing her up too quickly for her to stay composed. 

Her hips chanted upwards involuntarily, the added friction skyrocketing her higher and higher, closer to the edge. Carmen's free hand squeezed at her hip, her lips moving back to Julia's throat nipping and sucking at the straining muscles. She was teetering on a knifepoint, gripping onto Carmen’s back, trying to anchor herself. The young woman responded by adding more force to the movement of her fingers. Suddenly her body went rigid, stars dancing across her vision as she fell. 

As her vision cleared, Carmen’s beautiful face swam above her, a look a mix between adoration and disbelief playing across it. “I can’t believe this is real; out of all the people, places, and things I have stolen, you are the most priceless.” She whispered hoarsely. 

“You didn’t steel me, Ms. Sandiego.” Jules smirked. 

Just as she was about to pull Carmen in for a kiss, the sound of Zack and Ivy’s arguing voices rang up from downstairs. Both women groaned, rolling apart. “I guess they’re back from the beach.”

“We should probably get dress before Ivy comes barging in here; entering without knocking is her M.O.” Julia said regretfully, getting off the bed and searching for her previously discarded shirt. It lay tossed over Carmen’s desk chair next to a particular red coat.


End file.
